Sem medo
by little jey
Summary: Bella e Edward finalmente consumam sua união, da maneira mais quente e linda possivel, mas será que tudo será perfeito? Após Breaking Dawn Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Aquela era a minha chance, eu não sabia quando eu teria uma oportunidade daquelas novamente, eu tinha que tomar alguma posição.

Charlie ficaria fora da cidade por três dias, pois fora chamado em outro condado por um delegado amigo seu. Eu ficaria três dias completamente sozinha em casa e Edward não teria desculpa para não ficar o tempo todo ao meu lado.

Eu não sabia como, nem quando, mas eu teria que fazê-lo, mesmo sabendo que eu não era capaz seduzir ele, persuadi-lo a me dar algo que quero tanto, talvez até mais que a imortalidade em alguns instantes. Nós nos amávamos e esse motivo era suficiente pra saber o quanto eu queria isso.

- Bom Bella eu estou saindo, você tem certeza que ficará bem? Eu posso ligar para Renné pra ela ficar aqui com você se tiver algum...

- Charlie eu já fiquei mais tempo sozinha quando morava com ela, relaxe, tudo ficará bem eu me preocupo é com você e seu estomago, sua comida não cai muito bem...

- Bells tenho que ir, se cuide. Ele me deu um rápido abraço e partiu.

Eram apenas oito da manhã, eu ainda usava meu pijama sem graça de calças com elástico e uma blusa de alças um pouco mais colada, o cabelo desarrumado e olhos ainda inchados. Eu caminhei até a cozinha para preparar algo pra comer quando senti 2 braços gelados em volta da minha cintura e o ar gelado no meu pescoço. Me virei e beijei os lábios de Edward um pouco empolgada demais, e ele como sempre ficou rígido e me afastou cautelosamente.

- Bella, Bella você ainda me fazer perder meu controle. Ele disse com aquele sorriso torto no rosto.

Por alguns momentos esqueci de respirar fascinada com o seu sorriso, mas assim que puxei o ar para meus pulmões eu disse tentando dar um tom aveludado a minha voz

- Quem sabe perder o controle não seja o que você precise? Logo abaixei o olhar percebendo que ele sabia o que eu estava tentando fazer, eu corei.

- Você fica adorável tentando ser sexy Bella, simplesmente linda. Ele disse dando algumas risadinhas que me deixaram irritada.

Eu peguei o cereal, sentei na mesa emburrada e comecei a comer sem muita vontade. Ele me encarava segurando uma risada por meu mau humor.

Terminei e disse rispidamente as palavras saindo mais ásperas do que eu esperava

- Será que o senhor pode me dar alguns minutos humanos pra eu ficar apresentável? A _ironia_ evidente.

- Claro como a_ senhorita_ quiser.

Eu subi as escadas peguei minhas coisas no quarto enquanto ele recostava em minha cama e corri para o banheiro.

Entrei em baixo do chuveiro e fiquei imóvel por alguns minutos sentindo a água cair sobre meus ombros e controlando minha tensão. Saí do box e me olhei no espelho, eu havia decidido, era hoje ou não sei dali a quanto tempo. Abri minha bolsa e tirei dali o vestido que ganhei da minha mãe há dois anos atrás, ele era curto e um pouco transparente, e apesar de não ser grande coisa faria alguma diferença afinal Edward nunca me viu com pouca roupa durante o tempo que estivemos juntos, me vesti, passei algum perfume respirei fundo e fui para o quarto.

Quando entrei pela porta Edward olhou e permaneceu numa expressão ilegível, eu tremia por dentro e por fora, esperava sua reação ansiosa, até que ele piscou e resolveu falar.

- Bella, você está tornando as coisas muito difíceis pra mim, eu tenho autocontrole, mas ainda sou um _homem_ Bella, por favor, vista algo mais apropriado e menos _provocativo_.

Então não tinha me saído tão mal, eu estava conseguindo provocá-lo de certa forma, e isso me encorajou, eu andei até ele e sentei ao seu lado na cama, ele esquivou-se mas colocou as costas de sua mão no meu rosto e eu via a luta interna que ele travava naquele momento. Eu finalmente disse

- E se eu não quiser mudar de roupa o que você vai fazer? Eu disse tentando parecer calma

- Eu terei que ir embora Bella, eu não sei se consigo agüentar, eu...

No instante em que ele ia terminar a frase eu beijei seus lábios duros e perfeitos suavemente, e ao contrário do que eu pensava, ele não hesitou. Ele correspondeu meu beijo, seus lábios cada vez mais urgentes nos meus, porém suas mãos continuavam paradas, eu não sabia o que fazer pra ele desistir de resistir até que percebi que eu não estava respirando. Puxei o ar com meu nariz e enrosquei minhas mãos pelos seus cabelos e contornei seus lábios suavemente com a minha língua, ele se afastou de mim abruptamente.

- Você não sabe o que faz comigo Bella, eu não sei se consigo mais resistir a esse lado humano que berra dentro de mim, mas eu tenho tanto medo de te machucar Bella, não pensei que você não é desejável, não leve isso como ofensa eu só temo pela sua vida...

- Edward, eu tenho certeza que você _não irá me machucar_, nós nos amamos e é por isso que eu quero tanto isso, _por favor_, Edward.

Ele pensou durante alguns segundos, eu continuei imóvel deitada sobre o peito esculpido dele, pensando em como eu ia reagir diante da sua negação, porém essa já não era a primeira vez.

Ele se moveu, me olhou e sustentou meu olhar por alguns segundos, eu balancei a cabeça saindo de meu transe e insistentemente atirando meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Por favor, Edward, eu te amo, por favor...

Era isso, ele tinha finalmente cedido, eu havia ganhado, eu encarei seu rosto por uma fração de segundos e ele me puxou pra mais perto dele e me beijou, dessa vez sem receio, suas mãos em minha cintura, nos dois de joelhos no centro da minha cama, aos poucos suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo, minha cintura, minhas costas, meu quadril, e eu entrelaçava minhas mãos pelos seus cabelos cada vez com mais força, eu ainda não acreditava no que estava prestes a acontecer,

Num lapso ele me deitou na cama e ficou por cima de mim, ainda segurando seu peso, para não me esmagar, ele passou seus lábios pelo meu maxilar e chegou até a minha orelha.

- Bella, _você cheira tão bem, a sua pele é tão quente, tão macia._ Ele repousou sua mão no meu rosto e desceu por meu pescoço me causando um súbito arrepio involuntário, ele brincou com os botões do meu vestido fino por alguns segundos, até que ele abriu dois dos botões em menos de um segundo e sussurrou.

- Se eu te machucar me avise Bella por favor, se não eu não me perdoarei, nunca, nunca...

- Você não vai me machucar, eu sei disso, eu te amo meu Edward

- _Também te amo minha Bella_

Minha mão, ainda tremendo escorregou do seu cabelo para seu tórax, eu fui abrindo os botões de sua camisa branca, sem interromper o beijo, ele mesmo a tirou e jogou ao lado da cama, parecia não mais cauteloso mas urgente, tão louco por tudo aquilo quanto eu, eu respirei fundo e corri meus lábios por seu pescoço, e ele suspirou, é eu acho que estava indo bem.

De repente percebi que Edward já havia aberto meu vestido até minha cintura, expondo meu colo e meu sutiã de bordados branco, eu corei ao perceber e ele me lançou o sorriso torto me deixando fora alguns segundos até que ele disse.

- Bella, eu imaginava você assim há muito tempo, mas eu não imaginava como seria.

- Me desculpa se não superei suas expectativas. Eu disse frustada

- Não Bella ao contrário é muito _melhor do que eu pensava,_ sua pele, o desenho do seu corpo, o contorno dos seus seios, _tudo é perfeito_.

Num lapso de coragem e excitação eu sussurrei: - _Tudo, tudo isso é seu, sempre foi_

Pela primeira vez eu senti sua mão em um dos meus seios, ainda por cima do sutiã, eu me arrepiei, fechei os olhos e lancei minha cabeça pra trás, era uma sensação completamente nova, porém uma das melhores que já senti. Involuntariamente, minha mão escorregou por seu tórax e desceu pelo seu abdômen de mármore até seu cinto, eu puxei a fivela e ele mesmo arrancou o cinto e lançou-o contra o botão de sua calça e finalmente consegui, ele me olhou e passou a mão pela lateral do meu corpo, mandando uma descarga elétrica dos meus pés a cabeça, me deixando sem ar.

Meu vestido já estava completamente aberto, deixando-o ver toda a extensão do meu corpo, ele parecia contemplá-lo como sendo o objeto de sua adoração, isso me fez sorrir e com as mãos em seus cabelo puxá-lo pra mim e beijá-lo enquanto abaixava suas calças com esforço e ele acariciava minha barriga e a lateral do meu corpo.

- Ah Bella, como eu esperei por isso, tocar você assim, poder te ver assim,_ tão linda, tão apetitosa_.

- Olhe pra você Edward, eu me sinto ainda mais normal ao seu lado, você parece_ esculpido_....

Ele estava apenas de roupas intimas, em cima de mim, meu vestido já estava no chão do quarto, meu corpo queimava contra o corpo frio de Edward, isso era bom, fazia tudo mais intenso. Ele puxou as alças do meu sutiã pelos meus braços e desabotoou facilmente a peça, eu corei ao perceber que ele olhava meus seios, dessa vez sem pudor, seus olhos negros falavam por ele, ele me desejava tanto quanto eu a ele, eu não só via como sentia, seu membro rígido pressionado contra mim, eu queria tocá-lo, senti-lo mas não sabia como fazer...

Abruptamente ele tocou um dos meus seios, com toda a sua mão, apalpando e me fazendo soltar um gemido baixo, contra minha vontade, me fazendo corar. Ele sorriu me encorajando, num súbito de coragem eu peguei seu membro e tirei da cueca, embaraçada e desejando saber o que fazer. Eu comecei a mexer, num movimento de sobe e desce como muitas vezes ouvi falar, e apertava minha mão fechada, pressionando levemente. Dessas vez ele não agüentou e gemeu no meu ouvido, cerrando os olhos com a cabeça para trás.

- Eu não sei como fazer, eu nunca... é quer dizer... você sabe... Eu disse entre arfadas

- Bella, não se esqueça que eu também sou _virgem_, fique calma.

Eu me entreguei, decidi não mais perder o tempo precioso desse momento me preocupando, afinal eu não era a única inexperiente ali, apesar dele ser bom em tudo...

Eu comecei a movimentar minha mão mais rápido, deixando a respiração de Edward ofegante, fazendo seu membro ficar cada vez mais rígido, e me fazendo sentir cada minuto mais mulher, ele acariciava meus dois seios agora, apertando-os levemente, brincando com meus mamilos, eu suspirava e gemia baixinho, minha respiração já não era mais controlável, quando de repente senti sua boca em meu seio esquerdo, me fazendo arquear as costas e morder sua orelha, ele sorriu triunfante. Uma de suas mãos escorregaram pelo meu corpo chegando até a minha calcinha removendo-a delicadamente revelando meu sexo, me deixando completamente nua, em baixo do corpo gelado de Edward, eu corei, e apesar da confusão de sensações fiz o mesmo com sua cueca. Os dois nus, admirando o corpo um do outro por vários minutos até que ele disse

- Bella, você é a mulher mais linda que eu já vi em toda minha vida, e eu nunca vou te causar nenhuma dor, nunca....

- Eu sei disso meu amor. Eu disse sem fôlego, _cuspindo as palavras._

Em questão de segundos senti seu membro gelado em minha entrada, me provocando calafrios, me fazendo cravar minhas unhas em suas costas, aquilo era prazer, algo que eu nunca havia sentido tão intensamente.

Ele começou a entrar em mim vagarosamente, cuidando para não me machucar, mas a pequena dor não era páreo para o prazer que eu sentia naquele momento, eu fechei meus olhos e deixei um gemido baixo escapar e cair diretamente nos ouvidos de Edward, sua respiração ficando mais e mais ofegante a cada segundo.

- Bella. Ele gemeu mais alto que o normal entrando em mim quase que por completo

- Bella, _olhe pra mim_ Bella. Ele repetiu

Eu abri meus olhos e o encarei. Agora eu podia dizer, ele estava totalmente dentro de mim, e eu gostava dessa sensação, agora eu era dele, completamente dele em todos os sentidos.

- Edward,_ eu sou sua_, agora eu sou realmente sua...

- Você sempre foi Bella, mas agora é ainda melhor, eu não vou te machucar meu amor. Ele disse com um olhar _terno_ mas cheio de_ desejo_.

Ele começou um vai e vem devagar, aumentando a velocidade gradativamente, alternando nossas respirações, fazendo meus quadris moverem em harmonia com os dele, éramos um só.

- _Hmmm. Edward. É... tão... bommm_.

- _Olhe pra mim Bella_.

Eu obedeci. Abri meus olhos e fitei-o, seus olhos negros me encarando, seus movimentos ficando cada vez mais rápidos, mais fortes, minhas costas arqueando e movendo no ar, em contrações, eu sentia algo crescendo dentro de mim uma sensação que eu já havia ouvido falar, mas era melhor do que qualquer coisa que se pudesse descrever.

- Bella, eu não sei... eu acho que...

Nesse instante eu gemi alto, algo indecifrável, e logo em seguida Edward grunhiu tão alto quanto eu, eu sentia ele crescendo dentro de mim, e eu me apertava contra seu membro. Depois de algum tempo ele saiu de dentro de mim e deitou ao meu lado enquanto esperávamos nossa respiração normalizar.

- Bella, você está bem? Eu te machuquei? Me diga se...

- Edward, eu não estou bem, eu estou perfeitamente bem, eu nunca me senti melhor, isso foi perfeito.

- Perfeito é muito pouco Bella, isso foi indescritível.

Ficamos abraçados na minha cama um longo tempo, até nos vestirmos e ir até a Casa dos Cullen.


	2. Decisão Tomada

Bom vou atualizar logo porque sou impaciente, e essa é minha primeira fic então não esperem mil maravilhas faço o melhor que posso com esses dois. Obrigada as reviews do primeiro capítulo, e se gostarem mandem mais.

Créditos a Stephenie Meyer

Edward POV

Eu e Bella, havíamos tido a melhor lua de mel da face da Terra, nada que se pudesse descrever em palavras, e quando voltamos para Forks a vida parecia estar simplesmente perfeita. Não tinha como nada ficar melhor, eu tinha o amor da minha vida comigo, agora minha esposa e ninguém poderia tirá-la de mim.

Esme e Carlisle haviam nos dado um casa campestre de presente, rústica, porém moderna e tanto eu quanto Bella havíamos amado o presente. Ter um lugar nosso, nossa privacidade. Sem irmãos ou amigos indesejáveis para atrapalhar.

Aquela era mais uma manha, comigo deitado na cama ao lado de Bella a vendo dormir, a ouvindo falar durante os sonhos que me amava, que eu era tudo pra ela. Eu poderia passar o resto da eternidade vendo-a dormir, que eu não me importaria. Mas naquela noite havia sido diferente.

Bella caiu no sono com minha canção de ninar, dormia tranquilamente até que começou seu falatório noturno.

"_Edward, eu te amo tanto, agora somos iguais meu amor, eu não quebro mais."_

Eu congelei. Será mesmo que ela estaria sonhando com aquilo? Não era possível, tudo estava bom demais. Continuei ouvindo agora com o dobro de atenção que ouvia antes. Não movia meu corpo nem um centímetro com medo de acordá-la e não saber o desfecho de seu sonho. Não demorou muita para que ela soltasse mais algumas palavras.

"Agora eu posso correr com você, caçar com você, agora posso lhe dar tudo de mim, como eu esperava por isso meu amor. Obrigada Edward, eu irei te amar por toda a eternidade."

Eu ainda não acreditava, ela realmente sonhara que eu havia a transformado. Passei o resto da manha deitado ao lado de uma agora muda Bella, com um sono pesado e sem fala. Minha mente vagava em velocidade anormal. Se ela tanto queria por que eu não podia dar isso a ela? Porque não seria justo sugar a vida dela desse jeito, ela já me dá todo o pouco que ela tem, e eu devia estar mais do que satisfeito com isso.

Eu não estava. Eu queria mais. Eu queria ter Bella, de todas as maneiras possíveis e impossíveis. Poder amá-la sem medo de esmagá-la ou sem medo de matá-la. Poder compartilhar todas as minhas experiências com ela. Eu iria conversa com Carlisle mais tarde, pois se gastasse mais tempo pensando nisso eu iria fazer meu cérebro queimar se fosse possível.

Saindo do profundo dos meus pensamentos vi Bella, se mexer preguiçosamente pela cama.

- Bom dia meu amor. Eu disse com um sorriso no rosto

- Hmm. Bom dia. Que horas são? Ela arrastava a voz e se espreguiçava de um jeito ingênuo e sedutor.

- São 11 da manha Bella adormecida.

- E porque você não me acordou? Não gosto de dormir até tarde, eu sinto como se estivesse perdendo o pouco tempo que tenho com você, dormir é algo tão inútil... Ela bufou

Sua ultima fala me remeteu a seu sonho, onde ela não precisaria dormir, e poderia viver a eternidade comigo sem perca de tempo. Cada pensamento e idéia que passavam pela minha cabeça me deixavam ainda mais confuso. Minha conversa com Carlisle não poderia demorar muito tempo.

- Você sabe que amo te ver dormir e escutar você falar que me ama durante a noite meu amor. Com o que sonhamos dessa vez? Perguntei fingindo não saber.

Ela hesitou, fez uma careta pensativa e respondeu:

- Estranho, não consigo me lembrar muito bem, mas eu sei que era algo bom, tenho certeza disso e era com você como sempre. Ela disse corando.

- Adoro ser o protagonista dos seus sonhos Bella, minha diversão noturna. Eu disse rindo. – Agora se vista para podermos ir visitar nossa família. Há quase uma semana não os vemos.

- E provavelmente Alice vai me arrastar para algum programa de meninas, como sempre. Bella sorriu.

Em vinte minutos estávamos no Austin Martin (foto no perfil), que agora eu usava com mais freqüência.

Chegamos na casa em poucos minutos. Alice nos esperava impaciente na porta.

- Bella! Meu Deus parece que fazem meses que não te vejo! Abriu um shopping novo em Seattle. Alice tagarelava sem parar.

Eu e Bella a abraçamos e entramos para falar com os outros. Aproveitei enquanto ela se distraia com Alice, Rosalie e Esme para me dirigir a biblioteca de Carlisle, que já esperava por mim.

- Sobre o que você gostaria de conversar meu filho, parece algo importante. Ele norteou serenamente.

- É sobre a transformação de Bella pai. Essa noite ela sonhou que eu havia a transformado e ela falava o quão feliz ela estava. Se for isso o que ela quer por que eu não posso dar? Minha voz saiu mais aflita que o normal

- Edward, você tem que fazer o que sei coração achar que é certo. Ela é humana, não tem uma vida muito longa, é frágil. Vocês já são casados, a mão dela mora no outro lado do país, e Charlie agora tem Sue.

- O que você faria no meu lugar pai?

- Eu fiz meu filho. A diferença é que me apaixonei por sua mãe depois. Se é a minha opinião que você quer eu posso dar. Você a ama de um modo que nunca vi, e ela também sente o mesmo por você, nada mais justo do que vocês passarem a eternidade juntos.

- Obrigado pai, é sempre bom poder contar com você. O abracei e deixei a biblioteca.

Bella havia notado minha ausência.

- Onde você estava? Ela disse informalmente.

- Apenas com saudades de meu pai. Sorri terno.

Ela assentiu e acrescentou

- Sua irmãzinha saltitante vai levar todas as mulheres da família a esse novo shopping. Ela me deixa em casa mais tarde, você pode ficar com os rapazes?

- Sem problemas meu amor, vá se divertir um pouco e fazer compras como você tanto ama. Eu ri ironicamente.

Ela assentiu me beijou com carinho e voou pela porta com Alice e as outras.

Aquela tarde se arrastava. A noite eu contaria a Bella sobre minha decisão e a prepararia física e psicologicamente.

Não ia ser algo simples, eu precisaria de todos e teria que acontecer na grande casa dos Cullen. Teria que conversar com ela sobre Charlie e as outras conseqüências disso.

Estava tão perdido em meus devaneios que não percebi Emmett se aproximar.

- E aí irmãozinho! Porque essa cara? Ele disse rindo como sempre

- Ahh... Nada de mais Emmett, só pensando numas coisas.

- Aposto que é sobre Bella.

- Como sempre Emmett, acho que isso não surpreende você né?

- OHH com certeza não. Só acho que agora o conteúdo desses pensamentos surpreendem. Ele disse soltando uma risada colossal.

Fiz cara de quem não entendia. Me arrependi meio segundo depois.

-Ah qual é Edward. Vai dize que agora você não vive tendo pensamentos mil vezes mais impuros sobre Bella?

- Eu não vou falar com você sobre isso, por mil demônios Emmett você só pensa nisso?

- Na maioria do tempo sim, e o que sobra a gente administra.

- Você me dá nojo Emmett.

- Edward, deixa de ser reprimido, já ouvimos você e Bella algumas vezes. Dessa vez foi Jasper que disparou. Fiquei surpreso. Será que todos dessa família eram pervertidos sexuais?

- Jasper, você não está ajudando muito. Eu disse incrédulo.

- Vamos fazer uma aposta. Emmett disse com um sorrisinho debochado.

- Emmett, eu não vou apostar com você. Eu disse cético.

- Ah, irmãozinho, não pode ser assim tão ruim. Jasper disparou.

Realmente todos daquela família são pervertidos sexuais.

- Tudo bem, mas com uma condição. Uma idéia havia surgido. – Se eu ganhar a aposta vocês nunca mais se metem ou fazem piadas sobre a minha vida sexual feito?

Os dois riram em uníssono e afirmaram balançando a cabeça.

- Ótimo, então a aposta é a seguinte: A gente vai decretar abstinência sexual a nossas respectivas esposas, e aquele que conseguir fazer com que a esposa implore por sexo primeiro vence.

- Mas como vamos saber que não estamos mentindo? Perguntei, ainda não acreditando que faria aquilo com Bella.

- Simples. Nós não conseguimos mentir para Edward e nosso irmãozinho é completamente confiável e não vai trapacear não é?

- Tudo bem, fico encarregado dessa parte, mas a aposta terá que começar daqui a 1 semana. Assim que a frase saiu de minha boca, lembrei de minha missão para com Bella.

- Por que Edward ta com medo? Não sabe o que fazer? Jasper riu.

Respirei fundo, eles eram meus irmão e não iam me deixar na mão agora, eu sabia que não e mais cedo ou mais tarde eu contaria para eles.

- Essa noite eu transformarei Bella.

O silencio pairava no ar. As expressões de ambos ilegíveis. Emmett quebrou o silencio.

- Você já devia ter feito isso há algum tempo Edward, fico feliz que tenha decido, é a coisa certa a fazer.

- Afinal, você a ama de um jeito como eu nunca vi igual, vocês merecem isso. Jasper completou.

- É... vocês estão certos. Eu disse simplesmente.

O resto do dia passou rápido demais, e a cada minuto o momento se aproximava. Resolvi me despedir dos rapazes e esperar por Bella em casa para dar-lhe a noticia. Ouvi a porta se abrir. Bella despedia-se de Alice, Rosalie e Esme e entrara em casa.

- Edward, meu amor cadê você? Ela gritou com sua voz doce e rouca.

Desci as escadas calmamente e a encontrei na sala cheia de sacolas de shopping.

- Como foram as compras senhora Cullen?

- Ah, Alice me fez provar mil coisas, além de me fazer comprar roupas que eu nunca vou usar, ou seja foram como sempre. Ela disse vindo em minha direção.

Hesitei por um minuto lembrando de minha missão. Então preferir falar antes que ela tirasse outras conclusões.

- Bella, me escute antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Ela congelou olhando dentro de meus olhos com uma expressão de duvida. – Hoje à noite eu irei te dar o que você sempre quis, conversei com Carlisle e tomei minha decisão. Você sabe que terá que se despedir de Charlie e dizer que iremos fazer uma viagem ou algo do tipo não sabe?

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça com sua expressão em choque.

- Iremos ficar na casa de Carlisle, lá você poderá ter assistência dele e de todos e se sentira mais confortável. Eu continuei.

Lagrimas rolaram por seu rosto. Me perguntei se havia feito ou falado algo errado mas antes que eu pudesse perguntar ela falou algo.

- Obrigada meu amor. Ela disse entre lágrimas.

- Não chore Bella, você devia estar feliz. Falei melancólico

- Edward eu estou além de feliz. Eu finalmente serei igual a você, eu não me sentirei mais inferior perto de você. Você vai poder me tomar em seus braços sem se preocupar em me quebrar, ou esmagar, vai poder me amar como nunca amou antes, sem cautela Edward.

As palavras dela inundaram meu ser me estufando por dentro de tanta felicidade. Por que eu havia demorado tanto para decidir isso se deixaria Bella tão radiante?

- Tudo por você meu amor. Afaguei seus cabelos em meu ombro. – Precisamos falar com Charlie. Arrume suas coisas passaremos lá e iremos para casa tudo bem para você?

- Perfeitamente bem. Ela disse com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Falamos com Charlie e ele obviamente não se opôs a viagem, ele já acostumara com a ausência de Bella agora que ele tinha Sue. Bella derramou algumas lagrimas e logo se recompôs.

Chegamos em casa alguns minutos depois e todos aguardavam ansiosos. Carlisle havia transformado meu quarto em uma sala de hospital de luxo, havia tudo que era necessário para o bem de Bella.

- Meu filho, agora depende de você. Carlisle pontuou. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra deitei Bella em minha cama e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Eu te amo meu amor. Vai dar tudo certo, apenas fique calma e tente relaxar.

- Eu te amo Edward ela disse lançando os braços em volta de meu pescoço e me beijando apaixonadamente. Ela me soltou e deitou na cama ficando parada. Era o momento.

Me abaixei na direção de seu pescoço e mordi. Senti o veneno fluindo de minha boca para suas veias que pulsavam. Seu coração começara a bater freneticamente, foi quando eu parei. O processo havia começado.

Capítulo sem lemons mas crucial. Se gostarem comentem e falem o que estão achando. O próximo capitulo já está pronto e cheio de lemons P-E-R-F-E-I-T-A-S! beijos mil


	3. Inquebrável

Ahh to amando as reviews *.* muito obrigada por comentar e ler a todos!

Créditos a Stephenie Meyer

Bella POV

Eu podia sentir o veneno se espalhando pelas minhas veias. A dor pulsante que vinha desde o centro de meu corpo até minhas extremidades. Doía, ardia, queimava, eu queria pedir para morrer mas pensar em Edward me fazia suportar. Eu ouvia ao fundo conversas, suspiros, sentia o toque de suas mãos gélidas, mas realizar qualquer movimento era impossível. Eu não sabia há quanto tempo eu estava daquele jeito. Eu não precisava saber. Depois de algo que eu pense ser dois dias, sentia a for abandonando meu corpo a partir de minhas extremidades, sentia meu coração quase parar de bater, o sangue parar de correr por minhas veias. A sensação estava cedendo, eu sabia que estava prestes a ter um fim.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, a queimação havia sumido, meu coração deu sua ultima e vagarosa batida e eu abri meus olhos. Onde haviam me colocado? Por que estava tudo tão colorido? Por que estão berrando?

- Bella! Eu ouvi sua voz chamar meu nome. Nada mais importava.

Me levantei de modo estranho e meio defensivo quase que apoiada sobre meus quatro membros. Meus sentidos aos poucos se ajustavam em meu novo corpo, pelo qual eu sentia emanar descargas elétricas.

- Se acalme meu amor, estamos todos aqui. Ele disse sereno

Então percebi. Eu estava em posição de ataque. Me envergonhei e se pudesse corar sabia que o haveria feito.

Alice vinha com algo quadrado e grande na mão. Posicionou o objeto de frente para meu rosto de modo que eu pudesse me ver.

- Uau. Foi tudo que conseguir dizer ao me deparar com minha própria imagem no espelho. Eu estava linda. Tão linda quanto Alice ou Rosalie. Pele de neve, pálida, cabelo castanho escuro ondulado caindo sobre meus ombros. Meus traços eram perfeitos, apenas meus olhos não me agradaram. Eram de um vermelho intenso e profundo, me assustavam.

Edward estava agora atrás de mim me abraçando pela cintura. Me deixei levar por seu toque, me virando e beijando-lhe os lábios. Os outros sorrateiramente deixavam o quarto, para dar-nos privacidade. Aquele era meu primeiro momento vampira ao lado de Edward, eu queria aproveitar cada milésimo.

- Bella, você já era linda agora é simplesmente deslumbrante. Ele disse lançando-me um de seus sorrisos tortos. Eu ainda continuava deslumbrada por aquele sorriso. Isso era algo que nunca mudaria, fiquei feliz em saber.

- Oh Edward. Obrigada por ter me transformado, eu esperava por isso desde o momento em que eu soube o que você era meu amor.

- Bella, agora tudo será da maneira correta, não existem mais medos ou receios, você é forte, linda, poderosa e minha, minha Bella.

Eu iria responder, porém senti suas mãos percorrerem a lateral de meu corpo e repousando abaixo da linha de minha cintura. Ele me puxou contra seu corpo usando uma força que nunca havia usado antes, e eu gostava da sensação. Ele não precisaria mais ser cauteloso, ele poderia me ter da forma mais intensa possível.

Sem conseguir dizer nada eu simplesmente sorri maliciosamente em aprovação ao que ele estava fazendo. Ele não precisou de outro encorajamento. Senti seus lábios urgentes nos meus, como se ele houvesse aguardado aquele momento desde sempre.

Nossas bocas brigavam, ele então me deixou explorar a sua como nunca havia acontecido antes. Eu sentia sua língua dançando harmoniosamente com a minha.

- Hmm Bella, seu gosto é tão bom. Ele disse contra a minha boca.

Continuei com meus movimentos frenéticos enquanto minhas mãos corriam loucas e emaranhadas em seus cabelos. Passava minha unha em sua nuca, agora ciente de que ele sentiria tal movimento. Fiquei feliz quando ele soltou um som baixo contra meus lábios e vi que eu estava certa, ele sentira minhas unhas arranharem seu coro cabeludo.

- Agora podemos tudo meu amor. Eu disse a ele não conseguindo conter a alegria que transbordava de mim.

Num movimento rápido demais até mesmo para minha nova visão, Edward me chocou contra uma das paredes, colocou meus pulsos unidos sobre minha cabeça mantendo-os seguros por uma de suas mãos enquanto pressionava seu corpo fortemente contra o meu, me fazendo sentir sua excitação.

- Ah Bella, você continua cheirando maravilhosamente bem e tentadoramente linda, só que agora ainda mais perigosa. Ele disse, mordendo o lóbulo de minha orelha.

Eu hesitei. Por que ele me achava perigosa? Eu não podia mais quebrar, o que havia de errado?

- Mas... Eu pensei que agora não havia mais perigo meu amor. Eu... não sei o que há de errado, me descul...

- Shhhhh Bella! Você continua sempre achando que a culpa é sua não é mesmo? Ele disse com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios – Você está sim perigosa.

- Me diga por que Edward, por favor. Eu disse implorando.

- Bella, você não vê o quão mais linda você impossivelmente está? Você sempre foi tentadora para mim, mas agora você é quase lascívia meu amor. Sua pele macia, seu corpo forte, mas principalmente seus olhos.

Como podia? Meus olhos eram a única coisa que eu não havia gostado de meu novo corpo. Eles eram de um vermelho intenso, me lembravam sangue e morte, me fazia parecer um monstro. Meus olhos não eram de topázio como os dele.

- Mas Edward, meus olhos são tão vermelhos, me lembram sangue, me fazem sentir algo ruim. Eu disse confusa.

- Você não vê não é Bella? Seus olhos são apelativos, emanam tamanha sensualidade que eu mal consigo olhar para eles sem pensar nas coisas mais impuras do mundo, coisas que eu jamais ousaria pensar Bella.

Nada podia ficar melhor. Será mesmo que Edward me desejava de tal forma? Depois de nossa primeira vez, eu sempre me pegava tendo pensamentos que eu insistia em empurrar para fora da minha cabeça, eu sabia que meu Edward tão cavalheiro como era jamais cederia a meus desejos. Podia esse meu Edward sempre tão gentil me desejar de maneira tão ardente? Eu jamais saberia se não perguntasse. Saí de meu transe, olhei no fundo de seus olhos agora negros de desejo e perguntei.

- Então me diga o que você pensa meu amor.

Ele não esperava por tal reação, era possível ver em sua expressão surpresa. Se ele me disesse seus desejos eu não hesitaria em atendê-los, muito pelo contrário eu ficaria completamente feliz com isso. Edward jamais permitira que eu desse prazer a ele, sempre com medo de não suportar, e me fazer algum mal, e mesmo por sua natureza puritana do século passado. Só então vi a batalha que ele travava, se contaria ou não seus pensamentos para mim. Poderia o meu Edward me desejar dessa forma? Poderia?

- Edward, me diga, por favor meu amor. Você não precisa ficar constrangido. Você é um homem, tem seus desejos e vontades, e eu como sua esposa ficaria honrada em saber quais são eles e poder realizá-los.

- Ahh Bella, qualquer coisa que você estiver pensando, não chega nem perto do que grita o meu desejo, meu desejo carnal...

Ele quase cuspiu a ultima palavra, como se aquilo fosse nojento, errado, ele se condenava por ter pensamentos maliciosos comigo. Eu me orgulhara que ele realmente me quisesse de tal forma. Decidi que eu iria mostrar para ele que não era somente ele que tinha tais pensamentos, mostrar ela melhor do que falar.

Libertei meus pulsos da mão de Edward e o puxei pra mais perto de mim, beijando-lhe com tamanho desejo, com tamanha querência que pareceu assustá-lo,porém, ele correspondeu ao meu beijo com uma vontade ainda maior, enquanto suas mãos corriam livres pelo meu corpo. Começaram acariciando de leve as laterais do meu corpo, minha barriga...Até que se tornaram urgentes, me apertavam, de forma que se eu fosse humana com certeza ficaria com hematomas.

- Por que você me tortura desse jeito Bella? É difícil o suficiente guardar esses desejos para mim.

Eu parei o que fazia e olhei no fundo dos seus olhos.

- Meu amor, eu te desejo tanto quanto você, desde de quando eu era uma simples humana, eu sonhava com esse momento, quando eu fosse vampira, para que você pudesse me tomar dessa forma que você tanto repreende.

Eu continuava preferindo mostrar, então num ato de quase desespero rasguei a camiseta de Edward ao meio deixando-a cair sobre seus ombros enquanto ele me olhava com surpresa. O beijei enquanto minhas mãos passeavam por seu tórax definido agora macio e quente para mim. Tracei caminhos com a minha língua por seu pescoço, mordendo o ponto abaixo de sua orelha o fazendo gemer contra mim.

O deitei na cama enquanto escalava seu corpo, passando a língua por seu tórax e seu abdômen. Ele agora me olhava esperançoso esperando por meu próximo movimento. Me sentei em seu abdômen enquanto desabotoava minha blusa e jogava em seus rosto, sabendo que se eu fosse humana teria corado. Continuei minha trajetória por seu corpo chegando até o cós de sua calça.

Sem pedir sua aprovação, abri o botão e zíper com agilidade e abaixei suas calças vagarosamente. Pela ultima vez olhei no fundo de seus olhos negros ofuscando de desejo e abaixei suas boxers com minha boca, não levando mais de 2 segundos. Contemplei sua excitação diante do meu rosto por alguns segundos, sabendo que tudo aquilo era por minha causa. Sem mais delongas lancei minha mão em volta do seu membro rijo, e passei minha língua na parte de cima, sentindo seu gosto.

Eu havia esperado o momento para poder fazê-lo há tanto tempo e agora eu podia. Coloquei tudo que consegui em minha boca, nunca perdendo contato visual com Edward, que tinha sua boca entre aberta enquanto passava as mãos por meus cabelos forçando minha boca contra sua ereção.

- Hmm Bella,sua boca continua tão quente quanto antes,mais Bella,mais...

Agora era ele quem implorava. Eu atendi, agora sugando com mais voracidade o fazendo gemer alto, meu nome caia por seus lábios, fazendo meu centro pulsar diante do prazer de Edward. Com minha mão livre me livrei de minha calça jeans, ficando somente de calcinha e sutiã.

- Bella, eu não vou agüentar muito tempo, hmmmmm....

Quando senti seu membro pulsar mais forte em minha boca me levantei, puxei minha calcinha para o lado e em velocidade inumada sentei em seu membro ferozmente, fazendo Edward urrar de prazer com meu movimento.

- Uhh Bella! Ele disse entre dentes.

Eu sabia o quanto ele ficava excitado com meus gemidos então decidi simplesmente não me conter em nenhum aspecto.

- AHHH Edward, mais, mais ...

Eu subia e descia em seu membro. Edward tinha as mãos em minhas coxas, apertando-as com volúpia. Ele urrava com meus movimentos fortes e ritmados e eu gemia alto sentindo ele mover seus quadris junto comigo.

- Ah Edward, eu vou... ahh eu vou...

A frase não se completava, eu estava numa confusão de sensações, quando comecei a sentir meu centro se contrair contra a excitação de Edward, que pulsava como nunca, alcançando pontos que ele nunca havia alcançado.

- Bella, olhe para mim. Ele ordenou.

Não hesitei. Sustentei nosso olhar até que gememos de prazer e nossos corpos estremeceram conjuntamente. Senti Edward se liberando dentro de mim enquanto eu desfalecia sobre seu tórax, ambos com a respiração ofegante.

Escorreguei, me deitando ao lado de Edward, me enroscando em seu corpo de lado,

- Bella, se for possível morrer de prazer tenho certeza que morrerei desse jeito. Ele disse rindo.

- E isso foi só o começo meu amor....

Ficamos ali por um bom tempo, apenas nos olhando e contemplando nosso primeiro momento como um casal de vampiros, como um casal completo...

BOMMMMM, eu disse que esse capítulo seria bom. Espero ter mais reviews ainda, obrigado a quem adicionou a história, se quiserem continuação comentem! Beijos mil.


	4. Recém nascida

**Pessoal, muiiito obrigada pelas reviews, amei todas e amei as opiniões e todo mundo querendo saber sobre a aposta *.* coisas do Emmet... e descupem pela demora 3ªº é foda :~**

**Twilight não me pertence e infelizmente nem o Edward nem a Bella, shit!**

________________________

_Ed Pov_

Bella e eu tivemos, sem duvida um dos melhores momentos de nossas existências. Bella agora era como eu, eu podia tomá-la como eu sempre quis, com vigor, como um homem e não como seu avô de 107 anos, como Emmett gostava de me chamar.

Mas Bella precisava caçar, e isso era algo que eu queria ensiná-la, agora eu poderia mostrá-la como eu era, poderia correr com ela, por mais que o pensamento me assustasse. Eu sabia que ela queria tudo aquilo tanto quanto eu, e agora eu daria a ela tudo que ela quisesse sem hesitar.

- Bella, meu amor, precisamos nos alimentar. O pensamento me atordoou um pouco

- Você quer dizer caçar? Ela disse com um sorriso irônico.

- Isso mesmo, vamos caçar por que você deve estar morrendo de sede.

- Pra falar a verdade eu estou sim, mas o fato de você me ensinar a caçar é ainda mais estimulante do que minha sede.

- Vamos antes que alguém resolva vir nos fazer um interrogatório.

Nos vestimos e descemos as escadas rapidamente, esperando que nenhum membro da família estivesse por perto, porém isso era esperar demais na casa dos Cullen.

Estavam todos na sala sentados, fingindo distrair-se com coisas banais. Eu ouvia os pensamentos me bombardeando.

"_Estou tão feliz por você meu filho_" Esme regozijava-se

"_Ah meu irmãozinho virou homem até que enfim_" Emmett sem cérebro

"_Podiam ter sido mais discretos_" Rosalie pensava. Uma hipócrita levando em consideração o comportamento dela mesma nos momentos com Emmett.

"_Você fez a coisa certa meu irmão_" Alice pensava e sorria.

"_Felicidades cara_" Jasper foi mais singelo.

O único que me alertava era Carlisle: "_Com muita calma meu filho, não abuse de sua sorte_".

Depois de analisar cada pensamento consegui dizer:

- Eu e Bella iremos caçar, ela está com sede e precisa começar a se acostumar com os hábitos. Nos vemos mais tarde.

Bella, se pudesse, estaria roxa de vergonha, mas ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça e me seguiu para a floresta. Chegando ao lugar onde eu e Emmett costumávamos caçar parei Bella e alertei-a.

- Meu amor, não é difícil,você só precisa seguir seu olfato e seus instintos, porém eu irei fazer uma demonstração para você poder ver e me copiar.

Ela apenas me fitou seguindo com seus olhos mais ágeis do que nunca meus movimentos. Vi um cervo ao longe, e decidi que ele seria minha presa. Me aproximei silenciosamente enquanto Bella me seguia da mesma forma. Quando vi que estava perto o suficiente voei em cima do cervo e abocanhei-lhe o pescoço, sem deixar nenhuma gota do precioso liquido escorrer. Saciei minha sede, larguei o cervo e encarei Bella. Seu olhar era curioso. Um misto de luxuria com admiração. Eu gostava daquilo.

- Eu nunca conseguirei fazer isso com tamanha graciosidade Edward. Ela disse.

- Você fará ainda melhor do que eu Bella. Agora é sua vez.

Eu senti o cheiro de outro animal se aproximando, seu cheiro era quase apetitoso, era um de meus favoritos, o leão da montanha. Bella me olhou como que pedindo permissão e eu claro, não neguei.

Bella fez como eu, se aproximando sorrateiramente do animal, que caminhava distraído pela relva, porém um cheiro mais forte invadiu o cenário. Um cheiro que era quase tentador para mim, imaginei como seria para Bella. Bella! Esqueci-me completamente que isso poderia acontecer.

Ela agora tinha suas narinas em chamas, infladas e seus olhos cerrados, eu precisava impedi-la.

- Bella! Não respire! Você tem que resistir.

Ela me olhou, com seus olhos vermelhos em fogo, quase não reconheci minha Bella naquele momento. Ela se virou e foi na direção do cheiro que para ela será inebriante. Corri atrás dela porém, por ser muito nova, seus sentidos e poderes eram mais intensos que os meus, eu não ia conseguir alcançá-la.

Quando cheguei à pequena estrada de terra, vi Bella parada, como uma estátua em pé de costas para mim. Foi ai que vi o corpo de um homem no chão, entre as folhas. Como eu não havia pensado nisso? Como Alice não havia previsto? Talvez por todos termos nossos pensamentos eu coisas menos importantes, somente visando a felicidade do momento.

Eu não sabia como reagir, o que fazer. Era muito mais difícil negar o sangue humano, depois que se experimentava dele. Eu precisava tirar Bella dali e levá-la a Carlisle, somente ele saberia como proceder.

Me aproximei de maneira cautelosa, para não assustá-la.

- Bella, meu amor, temos que ir para casa. Peguei seu cotovelo a virando para mim.

- Edward, eu sou uma assassina, olhe para isso... Ela apontou para o homem morto a seus pés. Seu olhar era angustiante, se ela ainda pudesse chorar sei que ela estaria em prantos agora.

- Bella, você é apenas uma recém-nascida, a culpa foi minha por não ter previsto tudo isso, era querer demais esperar que você conseguisse ignorar esse cheiro...

Ela não dizia uma palavras apenas encarava o chão ainda estática. A peguei pela mão e levei-a até em casa. Não trocamos nenhuma palavra durante o trajeto, era desnecessário.

Alice e os outros aguardavam na porta, com as expressões tristes. Alice tinha a expressão de culpa por não ter previsto o ocorrido.

Entramos e sentei Bella no sofá.

- Pai, você precisa conversar com ela. Eu disse num tom melancólico.

- Bella, para começar isso não é nada fora do normal, todos nós já experimentamos sangue humano e sabemos o quão difícil é renegá-lo. Não se martirize.

- Mar Carlislte, como eu vou me controlar de agora em diante?

- Não será fácil Bella, mas é possível. Você nunca irá caçar sozinha, e iremos verificar o perímetro da área para você. E bem... iremos para o Alasca por 2 meses Bella.

Eu sabia como Bella devia estar se sentindo, a causadora da mudança da família, devia estar pensando o quanto ela nos atrapalha. Pobre Bella, ela não sabe o bem que nos fez... O bem que ME fez.

- Para o Alasca? Ela disse num tom surdo para humanos.

- Sim Bella, devíamos ter feito isso antes, devíamos ter transformado você lá, longe de humanos e principalmente de conhecidos.

- Mas Carlisle, e seu emprego? E toda a família? Eu irei atrapalhar todos vocês! Ela exclamava agora.

- Não seja tola. Já pedi férias no hospital, e lógico que não me negariam. Partiremos hoje mesmo. Agora todos vamos arrumar nossas coisas.

Ela não respondeu, apenas assentiu. Eu sabia que Jasper estava controlando o fluxo emocional na sala, e agradeci a ele por isso. Subi até meu quarto onde Bella estava muda arrumando suas coisas.

- Meu amor, me desculpe por não conseguir impedi-la, por não ter avisado antes...

- Edward, a culpa é somente minha e não ouse discutir esse assunto, me deixe pelo menos uma vez ser responsável por meus atos.

Eu fui na direção dela, que ainda estava de costas e a tomei para mim, virando-a e beijando seus lábios, ainda com o gosto de sangue humanos.

- Você não precisa fingir que eu não sou um monstro Edward.

O que? Então ela achava que eu pensava que ela era um monstro? Sempre inocente, sempre tão errada em suas conclusões... Eu ri diante dos pensamentos dela

- Como você pode rir diante disso? Ela falou indignada.

Ela era ainda mais linda e tentadora daquela maneira...

- Bella, eu ri por suas conclusões extremamente absurdas. Você atacou uma pessoa Bella, o que é completamente normal para vampiros novos como você, você nunca se perguntou quantas eu ataquei antes de conseguir me firmar em minha dieta?

- Na verdade eu nunca havia pensado nisso. Ela retrucou sincera.

- Pois então pense meu amor, eu sou muito mais perigoso do que você! Lancei um olhar feroz para ela, fingindo que ela era minha presa. Ela pareceu entender e agachou-se em posição de defesa. Eu gostava desse novo jogo.

Estávamos os dois nos fitando em lados opostos do quarto agora, girando num tipo de dança do acasalamento, eu sentia o cheiro da excitação de Bella fluir pelo quarto. Eu inalava profundamente e continuava com nossa brincadeira.

Porém quando distrai-me inalando sua essência Bella pulou em cima de mim, me fazendo deitar no chão do quarto enquanto ela tinha duas mãos e pernas em volta do meu corpo.

- Quem é mais perigoso agora Sr. Cullen? Ela disse vitoriosa.

Ela não me deixou responder, me beijando furiosamente deixando seu corpo cair sobre o meu, me fazendo rosnar contra sua boca. Eu estava tão envolvido e tão alienado em seu cheiro que não percebi enquanto ela traçava a linha de minha mandíbula até meu pescoço com a língua. De repente senti seus dentes morderem meu pescoço da forma mais sensual possível, porém agressiva ao mesmo tempo me fazendo perder o pouco de sanidade do momento.

Girei nossos corpos para me colocar em cima dela e rasguei-lhe as roupas em frações de segundo, expondo seus seios, deixando-a apenas de calcinha. Ela imitou meus movimentos arrancando minha camisa e deixando minha calça em fiapos pelo quarto. Eu gostava dessa Bella selvagem.

- Edward, eu preciso de você! Agora! Eu não esperava por isso, o que me fez esquecer da situação, e de tudo ao nossos redor.

- Você precisa de que Bella? Eu disse num tom tão sacana que me repreendi por isso.

- De você Edward! Ela gritava e me beijava furiosamente. Nossas mãos eram rudes por nossos corpos.

- Eu estou bem aqui meu amor. Eu disse sabendo que aquilo estava torturando-a

- Você sabe o que quero, não se faça de bobo Edward!

- Esqueceu que não posso ler seus pensamentos? Eu quase ri quando disse aquilo.

Ela rosnou e finalmente soltou: - Preciso de você dentro de mim agora Edward!

Era demais, eu não podia negá-la nem mais um minuto. Arranquei a única peça que nos separava, e escorreguei para dentro dela em um único movimento. Ambos gememos de prazer pela sensação.

- Mais rápido Edward! Ela agonizava.

- Então olhe pra mim Bella, olhe para mim enquanto eu vou mais rápido pra você!

Aumentei meu ritmo, e consequentemente minha intensidade, fazendo nossos corpos vibrarem num espetáculo inumano. Eu podia sentir seu sexo contraindo-se contra o meu, que pulsava e latejava de tanto prazer!

- Ahhhh Edward! Mais! Mais!

- Mais o que Bella? Eu disse ofegante.

- Mais fundo! Eu estou quase....

Enlacei uma de suas pernas em minha cintura fazendo com que eu alcançasse pontos que eu nem sabia que existiam. Nesse momento Bella explodiu em volta de mim. A quase conhecida sensação. Sentir o corpo nu de Bella se movendo junto com o meu, seus seios contra meu peito, sua respiração mesmo que desnecessária desritmada, suas unhas em minhas costas.. Tudo dão intenso agora...

- Ohh Edward! Ohhhh

Eu não agüentaria nem mais um minuto. Me liberei dentro dela e seu nome caia por meus lábios.

- Bella! Bella! Hmmm...

Nós dois havíamos alcançado o máximo do prazer. Eu me sentia bem, quase esquecia dos problemas que agora pareciam pequenos.

- Só você para me fazer esquecer de tudo meu amor! Ela disse como que se pudesse adivinhar meus pensamentos.

- Não meu amor, só nós dois juntos conseguimos isso. Agora vamos arrumar nossas malas porque o resto da família deve estar impaciente esperando por nós.

- Como eu disse, eu QUASE esqueci... Ela riu. Nos levantamos e começamos a arrumar nossas coisas rumo ao que nos esperava nesse novo lugar...

________________________

**A aposta está próxima! *.* Façam suas apostas : Jasper? Emmett? Edward? Espero por mais reviews e quero dizer que amei todas que recebi muuuito obrigada pela atenção de vocês! E podem criticar tb afinal criticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas, façam pedidos pois eu escrevo pra vocês e novamente me descupem pela demora, vou tentar atualizar o mais rapido possivel! mil beijos!  
**


	5. Apostas podem ser divertidas

_Ai to amando TUDO! E Até que enfim o capitulo da aposta..._

_Espero que gostem e comentem falando o que vocês acharam! Era pra ser pov da Bella, mas achei a versão do Edward mais interessante e detalhada._

_Twilight não me pertence, nem o Edward e nem a Bella, mesmo eu não fazendo muita questão dela me pertencer..._

______________________

**Ed Pov**

Eu, Bella e os outros Cullen fomos até o aeroporto sem muitas palavras pelo caminho, todos muito quietos.

"Eu sentirei saudades daqui" Esme.

"Será que tem uma loja da Victoria's Secret no Alaska?" Alice,

"Por que tudo isso por Bella?" Rosalie.

"Lá deve ter uns ursos enormes" Emmett.

"Mais liberdade" Jasper.

"Recomeço" Carlisle.

Apesar de eu não poder ler os pensamentos de Bella, ela continuava um livro aberto, e sua expressão de culpa e pesar estava estampada em sua face pálida de feições perfeitas para quem quisesse ver.

- Vai ser ótimo, você vai ver meu amor. Eu disse encorajando-a

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, com os olhos ainda tristes.

Chegamos no aeroporto de Seattle, fizemos o check in e embarcamos na primeira classe do avião da American Airlines.

A viagem não durou muito tempo, mas o suficiente para minha mente vagar. Estávamos em uma cabine de luxo, e logo ao nosso lado havia a cabine de Emmett e Rosalie. Ouvi alguns ruídos, e mesmo já sabendo do que se tratava fiquei um tanto surpreso: como eles poderiam fazer isso aqui? Em um avião? Com outras pessoas ao lado? Inclusive desconhecidos? Foi aí que os pensamentos de Emmett me nocautearam:

"A aposta começou irmãozinho"

Congelei. A aposta. A tal aposta que me faria ganhar o respeito de meus irmãos, e as brincadeirinhas homossexuais acabarem. Me senti um pouco culpado por pensar nisso diante dos acontecimentos recentes, mas talvez a chave para Bella não se culpar pelo ocorrido ou pelo menos esquecer momentaneamente fosse isso. Sexo.

Porém eu esperaria até chegarmos no Alaska, conversaria com Jasper e Emmett para acertar os detalhes, ou melhor impor regras como por exemplo nada de sexo em um avião, pode assustar algumas pessoas.

Tirei a aposta de meus pensamentos e caminhei em direção a Bella, que estava sentada na poltrona do lado oposto da cabine.

- Estamos quase chegando Bella.

- É, eu percebi, daqui a alguns minutos o avião irá pousar. Ela disse sem muito entusiasmo.

- Você não está feliz Bella?

- Claro que estou Edward. Tenho você, minha família, minha imortalidade o que mais eu poderia querer?

Eu sabia o que mais ela queria: não ser o monstro que ela PENSAVA ser.

- Me diga você meu amor, não esqueça que seus pensamentos ainda são lacrados para mim, mas não suas expressões.

- Eu só queria não ser esse monstro.

- Já conversamos sobre isso Bella, não há porque você se culpar.

Ela pensou em responder, eu sei que pensou, mas ouvimos Carlisle chamar:

- Vamos crianças, já chegamos a Fairbanks.

Fairbanks era uma cidade relativamente grande, maior que a capital do estado, calma, fria e chuvosa assim como Forks. Já tínhamos nossa casa ali, não era um lugar estranho para nós, apenas para minha doce Bella.

- Fairbanks? Bella questionou.

- Sim meu amor, Fairbanks, por que?

- Bemm... Achei que iríamos para uma cidade menor.

- Oh Bella – eu ri – As cidades aqui são distantes umas das outras e aqui é o único lugar que tem tudo que precisamos. É uma cidade moderna, contemporânea e Carlisle recebeu uma ótima proposta de emprego e bem... Eu também.

Ela congelou. Eu sabia que ela não esperava por isso. Eu não sabia o que ela acharia e muito menos como ela reagiria.

- Você vai trabalhar no hospital com Carlisle?

- Bom, essa é a ideia inicial. Eu disse apreensivo. Não podemos viver do dinheiro de meus pais para sempre Bella.

- Você tem razão mas... Bom é que eu sei como as coisas são com Carlisle e sinceramente não sei como Esme não morre de ciúmes!

Ela estava com CIUMES? Não era possível. Eu já provara que a amava milhões de vezes.

- Ciúmes? Eu disse incrédulo.

- Sim Edward, eu sei que você me ama, mas a idéia daquelas enfermeiras e pacientes, muitas lindas dando em cima de você me deixa um tanto atordoada.

- Não seja ridícula Bella!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Você pode ir trabalhar, afinal não podemos viver do dinheiro de Carlisle para sempre como você disse e bem, você deve ficar lindo vestido de médico.

Eu ri, e sabia que ela, se fosse humana, estaria com as bochechas queimando.

Seguimos de táxi até a casa que nos esperava já impecável. A casa não era tão diferente da de Forks, mas era mais contemporânea, era branca com muitos detalhes em metal. Esme havia feito um trabalho impecável ali.

Bella olhava admirada, e então resolveu falar:

- Edward é ainda mais linda que a outra casa!

Ri amavelmente e a levei até onde seria nosso quarto. Era grande com uma enorme sacada e tinha uma cama queen size no centro do quarto, as paredes eram brancas, a decoração possuía detalhes em dourado dando um ar ainda mais sofisticado ao ambiente

- Gostou do nosso quarto?

- Edward é perfeito! Preciso agradecer a Esme depois.

De repente ouvi uma voz fina e estridente chamando por Bella. Alice. Bella me olhou como que pedindo permissão e eu assenti, sabendo que seria uma reunião feminina ou algo do tipo e era a minha chance de falar com meus irmãos sobre nossa aposta.

Me dirigi até o quarto de Emmett onde ele e Jasper riam de algo que parecia muito engraçado.

- Qual a piada to boa?

- Você irmãozinho! Emmett disse gargalhando e apontando para mim.

- Bom, eu vim aqui para falar da aposta.

- Viu Emmett? Eu sabia que ele desistiria! Edward é o estilo vozão. Dessa vez foi Jasper.

- Bom... Na verdade eu só pretendia saber quais eram as regras. Falei com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Eles me olharam incrédulos. Dessa vez eu gargalhei intensamente.

- A partir de hoje, negaremos sexo a nossas mulheres até que elas implorem por isso, não importa o que dirão a elas, inventem uma boa historia do motivo da greve e façam-nas implorarem por isso E... Bom eu falo a segunda etapa depois.

Logo assim que Emmett terminou seu discurso Carlisle adentrou o quarto, que tinha a porta entre aberta e disse:

- Segunda etapa do que?

Nós três nos olhamos demoradamente, um esperando o outro surgir com alguma resposta brilhante. Emmett tomou a frente.

- Segunda etapa da aposta pai.

- Que aposta Emmett? Carlisle questionou

Tentei ler seus pensamentos, mas ele não tinha nada em mente, temi por sua resposta mas o deixei prosseguir.

- Qual de nós faz nossas respectivas esposas implorarem por sexo primeiro. Ele pautou sorrindo largamente.

Como ele pode? Ele era louco? "Ele é doente" pensou Jasper. Mas antes que pudéssemos terminar com nossas lamentações e canalizar nossa vontade de acabar com Emmett nosso pai tomou partido:

- E por que não me chamaram para a aposta?

Nossas expressões agora eram de susto, quase assombro. Nosso PAI e nossa MAE? Eu não queria saber sobre sua vida sexual. Mas Carlisle parecia estar falando sério quanto a participar o que fez Emmett se empolgar ainda mais.

- Bom pai... Agora você está oficialmente na competição então. As regras são claras: aquele que a fizer implorar primeiro é o ganhador da gloria e respeito eterno. Começando AGORA!

Era loucura, eu não sabia o que estava fazendo ali. Saímos todos do quarto de Emnett e nos dirigimos a enorme sala esperando que o clã feminino viesse a nosso encontro. Logo depois de alguns minutos elas desceram juntas, parecendo satisfeitas e prontas para dar um discurso.

- Direitos iguais. Foi tudo o que Esme disse nos surpreendendo.

O que elas queriam dizer com aquilo? Ela não podiam saber da aposta o que significava "direitos iguais"?

- Do que vocês estão falando? Perguntei me antecipando

- Todos vocês irão trabalhar certo? Edward e Carlisle no hospital, Emmett será técnico de futebol americano, Jasper irá trabalhar para a corporação local do FBI... Nós também iremos trabalhar Esme finalizou.

O que? Aquilo era loucura. Elas não precisavam trabalhar!

- C-c-como é? Emmett disse

- Bom, Bella trabalhara na biblioteca municipal, eu trabalharei no atelier da Versace, Rosalie dará aulas de física e mecânica na universidade local e Esme será chefe do restaurante do norte da cidade. Alice falou um pouco entusiasmada demais.

- Mas vocês não precisam disso. Carlisle ponteou.

- Mas queremos. Rosalie disse fazendo cara de emburrada.

- Porque trabalhar enquanto vocês podem ficar em casa?

- Ficar em casa fazendo nada? Alice aumentou uma oitava seu tom de voz.

Elas tinham um ponto, enquanto ocupávamos nossas mentes elas não teriam o que fazer e isso não era nem um pouco justo.

- Bom a decisão está tomada rapazes, só queiramos comunicá-los. Esme tomou a frente.

Apenas assentimos ainda perplexos diante da situação. Após o episódio cada um foi para seus respectivos quartos. Segui Bella lentamente confrontando a idéia dela trabalhando na biblioteca cheia de adolescentes com os hormônios a mil. Sacudi a cabeça para me livrar desses pensamentos.

Entramos no quarto e percebi que Bella esperava que eu falasse alguma coisa mas eu ainda estava processando toda aquela história.

- Edward, me diga o que você pensa disso tudo, por favor!

- Eu não sei. Disse sinceramente.

- Edward, você vai se acostumar, você vai ver, afinal é apenas um emprego como eu tinha na loja de Mike.

- É. Você deve ter razão.

Ela tinha outro ponto. Porém, as mulheres sabem exatamente o que fazer e como fazer para amolecer um homem. Ela se aproximou de forma sensual e inocente ao mesmo tempo, seus quadris balançavam-se como se dançasse, seus olhos vermelhos flamejavam e deixavam transparecer todas as suas intenções. Foi então que me lembrei da aposta, era hora de começar a tortura para meu doce anjo.

- Bella, talvez devêssemos ir mais devagar. Tudo ainda é muito novo para você, as sensações são muito intensas e sua sede de hmm... sexo... pode interferir na sua dieta vegetariana.

Foi a melhor desculpa que consegui formar diante da imagem tendenciosa de Bella.

- Como é? Ela disse quase ameaçadoramente.

- É para seu bem meu amor. Tentava acalmá-la lançando-lhe o sorriso torto que ela tanto amava.

- Se você quer assim, tudo bem. Ela falou fazendo um biquinho que quase me fez desistir.

- Mas isso inclui tudo ou somente o ato em potencial? Ela perguntou.

- Somente a finalização Bella. Eu disse temendo o que poderia vir a seguir.

- Hmmm. Então nada me impede de fazer isso certo? Ela lançou-se sobre mim me beijando ardentemente, entrelaçando seus dedos em meus cabelos e me empurrando inconscientemente contra a parede do quarto.

Bella ainda me faria ultrapassar meus limites. Já havíamos feitos muitas coisas que pensei nunca ser capaz de, mas ainda havia tanto que eu queria fazer com ela, tantas maneiras para tomá-la. E ela agindo daquela forma, só piora as coisas. Foi então que senti suas mãos ágeis, descerem até meu abdômen e traçar os músculos da área, de maneira vagarosa e torturante.

Minhas mãos já estavam em seus quadris sem que eu percebesse. Viajavam pela lateral de seu corpo curvilíneo, sua cintura, suas costas, seu derriere, cada mínima parte de seu corpo apelativo. O jeito com que Bella vinha se vestindo também não ajudava, ela tornou-se uma vampira tão sexy quanto minhas irmãs. Vestidos, calças justas e decotes faziam parte de seu guarda roupa.

- Bella, vá com calma, lembre-se do que falei.

- Estou bem calma Edward. Ela disse com um sorriso perverso nos lábios.

Se ela continuasse com aquilo era eu que iria implorar por sexo, eu precisava agir. Foi então que a tomei em meus braços e a coloquei vagarosamente na grande cama de casal e desabotoei os primeiros botões de seu vestido verde, deixando sua lingerie branca a mostra. Me deixei levar por alguns segundos e admirei minha visão. Como ela podia ser tão perfeita? Como ela podia ser MINHA? Eu não merecia nem metade disso, era meu paraíso na Terra.

Sua respiração começou a acelerar, assim que meus lábios traçaram seu colo, na barra de seu sutien. Ela soltava gemidos baixinhos, como se tentasse se conter. Naquele instante percebi que se eu não parasse logo, eu me deixaria levar e perderia a aposta em menos de um dia. Me levantei, depositei um beijo em seus lábios e sai do quarto, olhando-a com o mais inocente olhar que consegui fazer no momento. Bella ficaria louca, querendo mais, precisando de mais...

- Edward! Volte Aqui! Escutei sua voz rouca já no corredor.

Era maldade fazer tudo aquilo com ela, mas no fundo eu estava me divertindo, vendo Bella a minha mercê daquele jeito, percebendo o quanto ela me queria. Talvez essa aposta não tivesse sido uma idéia tão ruim assim...

_________________________

_E aí me digam o que acharam? Próximo capitulo é grande e cheio de surpresas! Comentem e muuuuuito obrigada mesmo pelas reviews desse ultimo capitulo!_

_x.o.x.o_


	6. Jogando sujo

Eu to meio ansiosa, o ultimo capitulo não foi muito grande nem muito cheio de "momentos", mas esse aqui vai dar sentido ao outro. ENJOY!

__________________________________________

Bella POV

Eu não acreditava, simplesmente não tinha como aquilo estar acontecendo. Primeiro essa idéia ridícula sobre sexo, mas eu sabia que era bem o tipo de Edward aquilo, sempre pensando no meu bem e toda essa baboseira, mas a ponto de me deixar NESSE ESTADO e simplesmente sair como se não estivesse acontecendo nada? AH não, ele me pagaria por aquilo, nem que eu precisasse da ajuda de Alice.

Ao pensar nisso franzi um pouco o cenho, mas sabia que seria necessário. Só ela podia me ajudar nessas horas e bem, agora já era questão de honra. Me recompus ainda com uma pontada de raiva e caminhei até o quarto dela, onde encontrei-a sentada na cama com uma cara de desapontada que não era muito característica sua. Entrei e me coloquei sentada ao lado dela.

- Tudo bem Alice? Perguntei

- Depende do que você chama de bem. Ela me olhou agora com uma pontada de despeito.

- Bom, com certeza você está melhor do que eu. Bufei em sua direção.

Explicar toda a situação para ela seria um tanto complicado, mas era necessário, eu precisava fazê-la entender cada parte e precisava montar um plano rico em detalhes para revidar tudo aquilo. Então ela me olhou me mandando prosseguir com um movimento rápido de cabeça.

- Edward, inventou alguma coisa ridícula sobre não fazer sexo comigo por causa da minha nova dieta e me deixou deitada na cama com o vestido aberto, e bem... enquanto eu estava "pronta" pra ele. Falei tudo sem respirar nenhuma vez.

- Então não é só Jasper? Ela agora parecia ter uma certa esperança no olhar.

- O que não é só Jasper? Perguntei sem entender onde ela queria chegar.

- Bom, Jasper também disse para ficarmos sem sexo por algum tempo, para fortalecer os laços amorosos entre nós, ele disse que inovar não faz mal e falou sobre psicologias e métodos e um monte de outras asneiras.

- Será que eles combinaram tudo isso? Eu me recusava a acreditar.

- Vamos chamar Rosalie e descobrir. Ela falou ríspida.

Fomos até o quarto de Rosalie onde a mesma estava em frente a sua penteadeira conversando com Esme que se encontrava em pé atrás dela. Rosalie estava possessa de raiva e Esme com uma expressão indecifrável. Poderiam TODOS eles terem feito uma greve de sexo? Isso era absurdo!

- Seus homens também estão em greve? Alice foi taxativa não querendo se prolongar.

- Sim. Esme e Rosalie responderam em coro.

Pelo menos eu sabia que o problema não era comigo, todos eles estavam agindo daquela forma estranha, viraram puritanos de uma hora para outra?

- Qual o problema desses bundões? Rosalie rosnou.

- Eu sinceramente não sei, se for esse lugar nos mudamos imediatamente, mas antes precisamos descobrir. Eu falei dessa vez.

- Precisamos apelar. Alice olhava o horizonte agora.

- Traduza apelar Alice. Eu sabia que não gostaria da resposta dela para essa minha pergunta.

- Bom Esme e Rosalie sabem perfeitamente o que fazer, mas você Bella, você eu preciso ensinar.

E eu virava de novo a Barbie particular de Alice, mas confesso que para resolver ISSO, eu não me importava nem um pouco.

- Ta esperando o que então? Falei impaciente.

- Você ta mesmo desesperada hein? Mas bom... vamos ao que interessa.

Alice me puxou pelo braço me levando até seu quarto e trancando a porta atrás de nós. Ela me sentou na cama e se dirigiu ao closet tirando uma sacola grande do fundo. Imaginei o que havia ali dentro. Com certeza vários conjuntos de lingerie sexy e esse tipo de coisa. Ela abriu a sacola e foi jogando as peças pela cama, parecia estar a procura de algo em especial.

- AQUI! Ela exclamou.

Ela segurava nas mãos um conjunto azul escuro, todo bordado, com cinta liga, meias, e uma camisola transparente em mesmo tom, mas o que mais chamava atenção era o tamanho da peça, era minúscula. Aquilo mal taparia meus seios, e a calcinha era excessivamente pequena e na frente e tinha apenas um fio com um brilhante na parte superior atrás. Ela não esperava que eu vestisse aquilo não é? Ahh ela esperava...

- Vamos Bella, vista, você não estava com tanta pressa?

- Mas Alice... Isso não vai caber em mim!

- Vá até o closet e se troque de uma vez e depois venha até aqui. Era uma ordem, e ordens dela não podiam ser contestadas.

Suspirei sem necessidade e me dirigi ao closet. Vesti a peça sem olhar-me muito no espelho afim de não me achar ainda mais ridícula. Somente quando havia vestido aqueles pequenos pedaços de panos me virei para olhar. O conjunto apesar de pequeno, ajustava-se perfeitamente a meu corpo, fazendo meus seios parecerem maiores, a calcinha pequena e de laços me fazia parecer ainda mais curvilínea e minha parte traseira a mostra parecia maior. Alice não estava errada.

- Bella! Ficou simplesmente perfeito! Ai eu sou um gênio!

- Você já viu, posso tirar?

- Ta louca? Você agora vai vestir suas roupas por cima disso e vai atrás de Edward, como quem não quer nada, e assim como ele vai fingir que nada aconteceu.

- Isso não vai dar certo...

- Ande, ande! Você está perdendo tempo! Vá até ele e SEM QUERER sente-se com as costas para ele e deixei que sua calça jeans abaixe enquanto você senta e a parte de trás de sua calcinha apareça!

Eu queria contestar aquela idéia maluca mas ela não me deixou. Coloquei minhas roupas, e fui até o piano onde Edward estava sentado tocando minha canção de ninar. Sentei a seu lado e beijei sua bochecha.

- Você fica perfeitamente lindo tocando pra mim! Eu disse sorrindo.

- Só é lindo porque é para você meu amor! Ele parou de tocar e me beijou calidamente.

Eu precisava fazer o que Alice falara, mesmo parecendo incrivelmente absurdo.

- Edward, por que você não se senta atrás de mim e me ensina a tocar? Coloque suas mãos sobre as minhas assim eu posso aprender!

Ele assentiu e colocou outro banco logo atrás do principal. Ele sentou-se e quanto fui me sentar em sua frente deixei que minha calcinha aparecesse e o vigiei com minha visão periférica. Ele não respirava, estava em seu estado marmóreo. Aquilo o tinha afetado, e aparentemente de forma positiva.

- O piano Edward. Quase ri ao tirar-lhe de seu transe.

Ele mexia minhas mãos sobre as teclas, mas seus olhos não saiam da parte exposta de minha parte traseira. Eu estava me divertindo. Não era só ele que podia me deixar daquele jeito. Eu estava tão entretida com aquilo, que quase me assustei quando senti suas mãos abandonarem as minhas e brincarem com o fio de minha calcinha a mostra.

- Edward! Eu gritei.

- Oh Bella, me desculpe é que, hã, bem... Ele disse engolindo seco.

Me levantei ficando de frente para ele e disse:

- Vamos caçar? Eu sorri. Eu realmente estava com um bocado de sede.

- Hã, vamos meu amor. Ele ainda parecia estar sobre efeito de minha peça intima.

Corremos até a floresta, não muito distante da casa nova. Senti o cheiro de algum animal razoavelmente grande se aproximando. Eu sabia que me ver caçando deixava Edward louco e eu tiraria proveito disso. Me agachei deixando novamente minha lingerie amostra e rosnei baixinho indo em direção ao urso. Edward não tirava os olhos de mim, olhos que agora, eram negros como ônix, mistura da sede com o desejo.

Havia dois animais se aproximando, um meu e um dele. Na primeira oportunidade avancei sobre um dos ursos e abocanhei seu pescoço. O segundo urso ia à direção de Edward que não se movia, apenas me olhava com olhos famintos. Sua fascinação era tanta que o urso pulou em cima dele o fazendo cambalear. Edward cambaleando? Meu plano estava indo MUITO bem! Ele rapidamente se recompôs e atacou o urso acabando rapidamente com sua presa.

Felizmente eu não tinha tanta pratica e sempre saia com as roupas rasgadas. Muito "sem querer" minha camiseta encontrava-se rasgada deixando a pequena peça superior à mostra e junto com ela quase meus seios. Me deparei novamente com um Edward disperso e mergulhado em algum pensamento que transbordava por seus olhos, lustrosos e cheios de luxuria.

- Vamos para casa meu amor? Eu disse tentando soar o mais casual possível.

- Vamos. Ele disse tão automaticamente que não contive um riso baixo.

Corríamos em direção à nova casa sem trocar muitas palavras. Edward parecia nervoso e travando algum tipo de luta interna que eu não compreendia muito bem, mas tentei deixar pra lá. Entrei em casa e fui direto ao quarto de Alice.

- O seu plano é infalível Alice!

- Como se eu não soubesse! Ela riu triunfante.

- E como vão as coisas entre você e Jasper? Perguntei receosa.

- Com ele eu faço outro tipo de jogo Bella, eu jogo sujo.

Jogar sujo? Eu não estava jogando sujo com Edward? O que ela queria dizer com aquilo?

- Explique jogar sujo Alice.

- Bom Bella, jogar sujo é algo que você jamais faria.

Agora ela estava começado a me insultar e me assustar! Ela queria dizer que eu era, bem, digamos, convencional demais? Ela abaixou a cabeça e eu saí do quarto sem falar mais nada. Se era preciso jogar sujo eu jogaria, mesmo que eu precisasse descobrir sozinha como eu o faria.

Fui caminhando inconscientemente até meu quarto, resmungando e arquitetando milhões de planos e estratégias que eu sabia que não realizaria. Quando cheguei até a porta e virei a maçaneta percebi que o quarto estava trancado. Aquilo foi o suficiente para minha mente vagar em mil pensamentos diferentes. Por que Edward trancaria o quarto? O que ele estaria fazendo que exigisse tamanho sigilo? Não que uma porta trancada fosse me deter, mas ele sabia que eu respeitaria sua atitude.

Se ele não queria que eu entrasse tudo bem, mas nada me impediria de saber o que ele estava fazendo. Em segundos eu estava na janela, parada do lado de fora espiando pelo vão da enorme cortina que fazia o quarto, antes aberto e com janelas parecer escuro e privativo. A cena me pegou de surpresa. Eu chacoalhava minha cabeça ferozmente tentando banir o que eu achava ser um pensamento de minha cabeça. Edward não seria capaz de fazer AQUILO. Ou seria?

A imagem era ele, recostado na cabeceira da cama, ouvindo algum tipo de musica que eu jamais o imaginara escutando e se... se tocando? Ele parecia estar concentrado demais em seus devaneios para perceber minha presença no quarto.

A musica dizia algo como

"Eu tenho visto tudo que é imaginável

Passar na frente destes olhos

Eu tenho tido tudo que é tocável

Querida você ficaria surpresa

Eu sou uma insinuação sexual

Nesse inferno fora do paraíso

Se você me tornar em qualquer coisa

É melhor você me tornar essa noite"

Guns n' roses – Rocket Queen

Então era assim que ele havia resistido a mim durante tanto tempo? Não que eu fosse o ser mais insinuante e provocante da terra, mas era difícil um homem resistir a mais feia das mulheres do mundo por tanto tempo como ele havia feito comigo. Não era justo. Eu nunca havia pensado em usufruir de tais artifícios antes, mas aquela ainda era uma idéia recente e inconcebível. Minha cabeça girava diante de tantos fatos.

Por alguns segundos tentei colocar a confusão de lado e aproveitar o momento. A imagem de Edward daquela forma fazia meu corpo tremer, ver que ele me desejava de tal forma. Por que ele nunca demonstrava isso perto de mim? Ele tinha vergonha? Sim, ele tinha, assim como eu. A musica, a situação, e a excitação que percorria meu corpo me fizeram bolar o plano perfeito.

Rock baixo dos anos 70/80 e uma Bella mais ousada não fariam nenhum mal a um Edward ainda puritano. Conforme a cena se projetava em meu subconsciente escutei um urro reprimido de prazer. Edward havia gozado, e levanta-se rapidamente limpando os vestígios de seu momento intimo e destrancando a porta. Rapidamente abandonei meu posto e voltei ao interior da casa para ele não perceber que eu o observara.

Não era só Alice que sabia jogar sujo. Isabella Cullen pode jogar tão sujo quanto qualquer outro membro da família.

Edward desceu, já com a respiração normalizada e parecendo mais calmo.

- Meu amor, por que você trancou a porta? Um sorriso quase brincou em meus lábios mas o reprimi. Ele nao esperava minha pergunta e pareceu nao saber o que responder.

- Estava tomando um bom banho, você devia fazer o mesmo, esqueceu que ainda nao tem tanta prática para caçar? Ele sorriu com naturalidade. O jeito como ele sempre se saia bem em situações como essas me deixava louca.

- Seria muito pedir que o meu marido me acompanhasse?

- Bella...

- Você pode ficar no quarto enquanto eu tomo um banho Edward.

- Tudo bem vamos.

Chegando no quarto uma idéia subita me ocorreu. Eu nao o havia visto trocar o cd e a musica ainda devia estar pausada ali. Apertei o botão play e a musica ecoou pelo quarto. A mesma musica dos anos 80 que eu escutara antes. Ri triunfante. Como ele explicaria agora?

- Edward, eu nao sabia que você ouvia isso.

Ele nao respondeu. E eu nao esperava por uma resposta, aquele silencio era a confirmação. E o plano jogando sujo entrava em ação. Me despi e apenas esperei que ele se virasse para começar a brincadeira...

________________________________

Desculpem a demora para atualizar, realmente 3ªº não é fácil. Já li e reli e continuo achando que ta um lixo, mas se gostarem comentem!

A guerra ta só começando na família Cullen!

x.o.x.o


	7. Desejos ocultos

Gente MUUUUUUUITO OBRIGADA por todas as reviews! Nossa eu não esperava tudo isso!

Agradecimentos: -Granger, Dani Cullen.94, Carol Venancio, Shay Black, Raquel Cullen, Larissa Motoko, Vanessa S., bia swan '2', Lolitta, Lakina e Mandiz.

A demora pra postar se deve a: meus professores idiotasfilhosdaputadesgraçados que acham que ninguém vive.

Aproveitem o próximo capítulo...

________________________________________

Edward POV

Tudo aquilo era insano. Toda aquela provocação, não podia ser "sem querer", mas Bella não era capaz de tanto, ou era? Não, eu rezaria para que não fosse. Depois da caçada precisei fazer algo para não mandar a aposta pelos ares e tomar Bella naquele exato instante. Me tranquei no quarto na esperança de entenderem que eu queria ficar um pouco sozinho, mesmo sabendo que uma porta não seguraria nenhum membro da família.

Apertei o play e a musica começou a tocar. Rocket Queen invadiu o ambiente, me fazendo ter pensamentos imundos sobre Bella, com Bella, e somente de Bella. Não demorou muito até que eu sentisse meu alívio vindo, acalmando meus nervos e me preparando para interagir com o resto da família e com meu anjo.

Me recompus, e desci as escadas para me juntar aos outros. Quando eu estava ao pé da escada a voz de Bella me pegou desprevinido.

- Meu amor, por que você trancou a porta? Ela indagou de forma casual.

Edward, pense numa resposta, rápido! Será que ela havia visto? Escutado? Isso! Um banho! Eu estava tomando um banho!

- Estava tomando um bom banho, você devia fazer o mesmo, esqueceu que ainda não tem tanta prática para caçar? Foi a melhor resposta que consegui formular, e a que era menos incoerente.

- Seria muito pedir que o meu marido me acompanhasse? Novamente ela me pegou de surpresa. Como ela fazia aquilo?

- Bella...

- Você pode ficar no quarto enquanto eu tomo um banho Edward. Ela tinha um ponto, e sabia que eu não invadiria o banheiro atrás dela, ou eu invadiria?

- Tudo bem vamos. Eu respondi.

Ela foi à minha frente, talvez propositalmente. Ao chegarmos no quarto ela subitamente apertou o botão play e Rocket Queen invadiu o quarto. Como eu explicaria aquilo? Logo eu que sempre tive um gosto musical tão refinado? Eu tinha certeza que ela iria querer respostas.

- Edward, eu não sabia que você ouvia isso. Para minha surpresa o tom em sua voz era malicioso, e não de espanto.

Eu não tinha uma resposta para aquilo. E pelo seu olhar, ela sabia o que eu fizera no quarto trancado, e ela sabia que não havia sido um simples banho. Minha mente corria num turbilhão de desculpas e pensamentos, mas antes que eu pudesse formular alguma resposta boba ela já estava nua. Eu estava de costas para ela, mas sabia que ela já havia se despido.

Virei-me cautelosamente, com medo de mim mesmo, do que eu seria capaz de fazer. Ela olhava no fundo dos meus olhos, sustentando meu olhar. Eu não esboçava nenhuma reação. E novamente ela me surpreendeu.

- Deite na cama Edward. Seu tom era de ordem, mas nem assim deixava de ser doce.

Não sei por que, mas fiz exatamente como ela mandou. Deitei-me na cama, com as costas na cabeceira sem desviar o olhar de Bella, que me olhava fixamente. O que ela pretendia com tudo aquilo? Me matar? Me enlouquecer? Ah, com certeza ela conseguiria.

- Se você acha que só você tem o direito de se satisfazer, meu amor, está muito enganado. Ela disse enquanto se sentava na poltrona vermelho de frente para a cama, e também de frente pra mim.

O que ela quis dizer com aquilo? Ela sabia que eu não iria fazer amor com ela, e aparentemente ela não queria isso, ela queria algo mais. Seu próximo movimento me fez sair de meus devaneios. Ela sentou-se com as costas eretas, abriu as pernas num ângulo de quase 180º que eu não sabia que ela conseguia, fechou os olhos, e então eu vi. Sua mão direita acariciava seu seio, enquanto a esquerda suas pernas.

Eu queria falar algo, mas meu cérebro não parecia querer formar nenhuma sentença coerente. E eu não o fiz. Apenas vislumbrava aquela visão do céu, ou melhor, do inferno, por que no céu isso deve ser proibido. Ela agora, alternava a mão ente um seio e outro, a cada instante apertando mais vigorosamente, enquanto sua mão esquerda corria até o interior de suas coxas. Eu podia ter uma visão privilegiada "dela" naquela posição. Completamente exposta para mim.

- Eu vejo que você está gostando do que vê Edward. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo? Então percebi, meu membro estava latejando, fazendo um volume notório em minhas calças. Procurei por uma almofada para cobri-lo, mas Bella me repreendeu.

- Não vejo necessidade disso Edward, você tem vergonha de me desejar? Ela só podia estar louca. Bom nem tanto, eu tinha vergonha de alguns pensamentos que tinha com ela, ou melhor, de muitos pensamentos.

E por que diabos eu ainda não conseguia responde-la? Eu precisava fazê-lo antes que eu parecesse insano.

- Não Bella, é que...

Ela não me deixou terminar minha resposta.

- Se você quiser pode me acompanhar, mas acho que você já se divertiu sem mim não foi?

Ela sabia. E ela havia visto, eu tinha certeza que havia. Eu não podia a deixar pensar que eu sentia vergonha em desejá-la, eu já a estava rejeitando o suficiente.

- Eu tenho vergonha de te desejar da maneira como eu desejo. Falei mais baixo do que o normal.

- Então me conte como você me deseja meu amor. Sua mão correu até seu sexo enquanto ela falava. Novamente roubando meus sentidos. Senti minha calça quase rasgar diante daquela visão.

- Eu não posso Bella, você me acharia um pervertido, já tivemos essa conversa uma vez, mas meu desejo só aumenta.

Ela não respondeu apenas me olhou, e deixou sua mão escorregar por completo para seu sexo. O cheiro impregnava o quarto, eu inalava com força, e aquilo me arrebatava. O corpo de Bella se contraiu rapidamente com o movimento, a fazendo gemer baixinho.

- Sabe Edward, às vezes eu penso em você, me amarrando numa cama e fazendo tudo o que quisesse comigo. Imaginando você, suas mãos percorrendo meu corpo, sua boca, enquanto eu não poderia fazer nada, seria sua para você me usar como bem entendesse, sem pudores.

Era realmente Bella que havia dito aquilo? Eu não conseguia acreditar. Senti minhas bolas doerem. Ou eu a tomava naquele instante ou eu fazia "aquilo" na frente dela. Eu não seria capaz, ela ia me achar um tarado, sem respeito por ela. Mas será que ela realmente pensava aquilo? Ou ela estava falando isso pra eu me sentir mais confortável em relação as minhas vontades?

- Bella, você não precisa fazer isso...

- Eu confesso que a idéia de estar no controle também passa pela minha cabeça. Você, a minha mercê, enquanto eu faria o que quisesse. Explorar o seu corpo como você nunca havia me permitido, mas tem algo em particular que eu realmente queria experimentar, mas você jamais me permitiria.

Ela ignorava minhas argumentações, como se fossem ridículas. E talvez realmente fossem. Ela estava ali se abrindo, literalmente, para mim enquanto eu a julgava fazendo aquilo para me desinibir. Mas o que ela tanto queria?

- Me conte o que você quer Bella, eu jamais negaria nada a você!

Eu não podia mais me conter, levei minha mão até "lá" e comecei a acariciá-lo. Se eu não o fizesse, eu certamente explodiria diante da situação. Bella, nua, aberta pra mim, se tocando para mim, falando coisas eu jamais imaginaria ouvir dela, mas que nem assim me faziam não gostar de ouvi-las. Ela parecia gostar da situação tanto quanto eu, afinal, ela passara a colocar dois dedos dentro dela, e gemer mais alto do que antes, e seu cheiro fazia minhas narinas arderem, tamanha a intensidade.

- Primeiro, eu preciso que você me conte as coisas que você tem vontade de fazer comigo Edward, o tamanho do seu desejo. Ela parecia convicta a obter uma resposta.

Eu teria que me render e cessar suas duvidas. Ela contara suas vontades para mim não era justo que eu não fizesse o mesmo.

- Ah Bella, seu corpo é ainda mais apelativo que o seu sangue quando você era humana, meus desejos ficam cada vez mais fora de controle.

- Não me importa Edward, me conte quais são eles.

"Eu devia contar a ela que tinha vontade de penetrá-la de quatro enquanto eu puxava seu cabelo, e o ela urraria de prazer enquanto eu entraria nela com tanta força quanto fosse possível? Deveria contar a ela que queria fazê-la abocanhar meu membro até que eu gozasse em sua boca a fazendo engolir até a ultima gota? Deveria contar a ela que queria tê-la ao som daquelas musicas que eu só ouvia de forma oculta, que queria tê-la da maneira como as musicas falavam pra eu fazer?"

- E você acha que eu nunca "fantasiei" com nada disso?

A quem ela estava respondendo? Sobre o que ela estava falando? Ela viu minha expressão de dúvida, como se um ponto de interrogação pairasse sobre minha cabeça e respondeu minha pergunta.

- Eu acho que você pensou um pouco alto meu amor. Seu sorriso era perverso.

Eu não podia ter pensado assim tão alto! Como eu pude me descuidar de tal forma? O que o meu anjo pensaria de mim agora? Eu queria correr, me esconder, enterrar minha cabeça na terra, assim como um avestruz, mas eu não podia. A única coisa que eu podia era afundar meu rosto em minhas mãos.

- Edward, por que você age dessa forma? Você devia se orgulhar de me desejar de tal forma. Eu me orgulho de te desejar assim, querer que você me faça sua de todas as formas possíveis e impossíveis, em todas as posições, em todos os lugares. Vamos Edward, se junte a mim, se toque enquanto eu faço o mesmo!

Ela não precisaria pedir duas vezes. Levei minhas mãos até meu membro, e comecei a movimentá-las freneticamente, enquanto Bella fazia o mesmo. Seu corpo se contorcia, e ela gemia meu nome. Ela estava tão molhada, tão pronta pra mim! Eu queria me levantar e beber até a ultima gota daquele liquido que escorria pelas suas pernas.

- Você não sabe o quanto me excita ver você fazendo isso pra mim meu amor. Ela disse comprimindo os olhos.

Eu estava prestes a ceder aquela gigante tentação e tomá-la naquele instante. Dane-se a tal aposta, eu iria colocá-la de quatro pra mim, penetrá-la como um louco, e fazer como eu disse, puxar seus cabelos e faze-la gritar meu nome até que gozassemos quase que como animais. Mas foi quando ouvi um grito que ecoou pela casa:

- Ahh Carlile, eu preciso de você AGORA!

O grito era de Esme. N-Ã-O podia ser! Eu não sabia se eu sentia certo nojo por serem meus pais, se ficava constrangido ou se ficava furioso!

Eu e Bella paramos o que estávamos fazendo, nos vestimos e fomos até o quarto dos meus pais. Vimos que Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie já estavam parados ali. Não podia MESMO ser!

__________________________________________________________

Digam o que acharam! E novamente perdão pela demora! Alguém sabe o que aconteceu? HAHA quem souber ganha um doce!

Espero poder atualizar logo!

Beijos x.o.x.o


	8. Impetuosa

Antes de mais nada: eu ainda estou viva e respirando! S-I-M

Bom vou explicar-lhes o motivo da minha ausência prolongada: Fui para França e Eua fazer "vestibulares" e SAT. E daqui a pouco farei o mesmo em Minas, Brasília e Florianópolis, portanto eu não tive tempo nem de espirrar.

Eu tinha mais de uma idéia pra a continuação da história, porém quando cheguei semana passada nenhuma delas me agradava mais e eu tentei reescrevê-los sem muito sucesso. Somente hoje tive algum tipo de inspiração descente para poder continuar a história com alguma qualidade.

Novamente, um milhão de desculpas e aproveitem o lixinho que saiu do meu cérebro limitado...

Bella POV

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Ahh Carlile, eu preciso de você AGORA!

Eu não entendi o grito, ou melhor, entendi, mas não entendi o que Esme queria dizer com aquilo. A pensar que eu estava há instantes de conseguir o que eu queria. Relutante, vesti minhas roupas, assim como fez Edward e ambos nos encaminhamos para o quarto de Esme e Carlisle.

Ao chegarmos à porta, o resto do clã Cullen já estava empoleirado ali. Não porque razão, fiquei apreensiva em olhar através daquela porta, tinha medo do que poderia ver.

- Que diabos está havendo aqui? – Só podia ser Emmet para lidar com uma situação tão err... constrangedora daquela maneira.

Carlisle estava em pé aos pés da cama, enquanto Esme estava petrificada amarrada na cama encarando-nos.

Deduzi que tivesse algo a ver com a tal aposta dos nossos maridos e bem, se realmente fosse Carlisle havia vencido, e tenho certeza de que havia surpreendido a todos também, e consequentemente Esme havia feito o mesmo. Era um bocado repulsivo pensar nisso, já que todos víamos Esme e Carlisle como nossos pais, e bom, nenhum de nós gosta de pensar que ambos tem uma vida sexual ativa, pelo menos não daquela maneira.

- Como vocês podem ver meus filhos, eu ganhei nossa aposta. – Carlisle disse orgulhoso.

Os rapazes continuavam boquiabertos, sem emitir nenhum tipo de reação ou frase coerente.

- Como é Carlisle? – Esme interceptou o marido.

- Uma aposta boba meu amor, que eu ganhei. – O orgulho ainda transbordava por entre suas palavras.

Esme pareceu sair de seu estado de topor anterior, vestiu um robe, já que ela encontrava-se com bem, roupas inapropriadas, e soltou:

- Nós precisamos conversar Carlisle. Ele assentiu com a cabeça e a seguiu rumo a biblioteca.

Ele apenas falou no caminho:

- Crianças o show acabou.

Nos dispersamos, ainda atônitos diante da situação. Cada casal voltou a seus respectivos quartos num clima de tensão. Agora eu tinha certeza sobre a tal aposta, e bem eu não culparia Esme se ela brigasse com Carlisle. A brincadeirinha, acabou expondo-a, e em seu patamar isso não é algo muito plausível.

- Me desculpe Bella – Edward quebrou o silencio, mas eu não entendi sua fala.

- Como? Perguntei.

- Bom, com o desfecho de tudo isso, vi como poderia ter exposto você, assim como aconteceu com Esme. Eu tenho certeza de que nenhum de nós pensou nisso antes. Perdoe-me meu amor. – Ele irrompeu.

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Mesmo que inconscientemente eu estivesse pronta para dar uma lição de moral em Edward eu não poderia. Ele havia admitido seu erro e se desculpado por ele. Mas bom, se eu apenas disesse "amém" daria abertura para outra dessas. Tentei parecer firme:

- Muito bom você estar ciente de tudo isso Edward, eu me sinto mal por Esme. Foi muito rude e machista da parte de vocês todos e bem, eu jamais imaginaria Carlisle metido em tudo isso. Espero nunca mais saber de nenhuma aposta como essa.

- Jamais meu amor! Me perdoe! Me perdoe de todas as formas possíveis! Me perdoe pelo que te fiz fazer há alguns momentos atrás e pelas coisas que eu disse e fiz na sua frente Bella! – Se ele pudesse chorar ele o teria feito durante sua fala.

Mas bem, era bom. Ele parecia realmente arrependido, mas desde quando ele deveria se desculpa por nossos momentos? Eu não fiz aquilo por influencia dele, e ele não deveria estar se desculpando por isso, a não ser que ele....

- Edward! Porque pedir perdão por antes? Por acaso você não gostou? – Dessa vez era eu quem choraria se pudesse.

- Não Bella! Claro que não, eu me desculpo justamente por ter gostando tanto! – Sua voz saiu esganiçada, mesmo isso sendo impossível.

- Edward, eu sou sua mulher, para toda a eternidade, eu já disse mais de mil vezes que você não deve e não pode se envergonhar por me desejar! Essa discussão já foi longe demais e você deveria saber que eu não disse tudo aquilo da boca para fora. – Eu estivera tão impetuosa nessa colocação como jamais estive.

- Me desculpe por isso também Bella, é algo com o qual eu ainda não sei lidar.

- Por Deus Edward! Pare de se desculpar e haja como se tudo que você disse há algumas horas atrás fora verdade! Me prove tudo aquilo! A-G-O-R-A!

Edward me olhava com descrença, mas até eu o faria se pudesse me ver nesse momento. Eu nunca fora tão confiante antes, talvez fosse fruto de minha nova vida, quem sabe... Aproveitei-me disso para reafirmar minha intersecção. Eu sabia que Edward não tomaria a iniciativa até eu mostrar que ele podia, afinal, ele permanecia um cavalheiro, como foi desde o inicio, e isso era algo do qual eu não queria realmente que ele se desfizesse, então fiz o primeiro movimento.

Deslizei até ele e o beijei, me entregando totalmente aquele beijo. Edward correspondeu, me beijando com tamanha paixão e intensidade que parecia doer. Separamos-nos por força do hábito, por mais que não fosse necessário respirar, ambos sentimos necessidade de ar.

- Bella, eu te desejo mais do que tudo que já quis durante toda minha existência. Me deixe provar isso a você.

E eu deixei. Um olhar bastou para que ele percebesse que ele poderia fazer qualquer coisa que quisesse comigo. E assim se fez. Senti minhas costas irem de encontro com a cama, numa velocidade sobre humana, que apesar de não me deixar mais descompassada, ainda me deixava ofegante. Edward se projetou sobre mim, sem se preocupar com seu peso ou se podia me quebrar em mil pedaços, afinal, isso não era mais preocupação para nós.

- Por favor meu amor, se eu fizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que você não goste me fale, eu...

- Será que eu vou ter que te bater pra você parar com isso? Edward, ande, me faça sua como você falou que queria de uma vê por toda, isso não e um desejo unicamente seu...

Toda aquela espera estava me deixando impaciente, e com um pouco de vontade de tomar as rédias da situação, mas não foi preciso.

Senti suas mãos ávidas percorrendo as laterais do meu corpo, e a cada movimento minha pele queimava por baixo da pele do meu anjo, se bem que eu acho que anjos não fazem esse tipo de coisa.

Ouvir o som de roupas rasgando-se e somente alguns segundos depois percebi que eram as minhas. Eu estava nua, completamente nua, nem mesmo minha lingerie tinha ficado para contar história. Edward parecia ter uma fixação por rasgar minhas roupas.

Agora não era mais suas mãos que percorriam meu corpo, era sua boca. Edward me beijava com intensidade, e conforme seus lábios desciam centímetro por centímetro, meu corpo se contorcia involuntariamente. De repente ouvi Edward sussurrar algo sobre minha pele:

- Auj'hordui est lê jour que je vais tu as mon amour... ( Hoje é o dia que eu vou te ter meu amor)

Eu não sabia o que aquilo queria dizer, mas seja o que quer que fosse fez meu baixo ventre arder de desejo. Seus movimentos não eram calmos ou delicados como anteriormente, eram possessivos, eram firmes. Eu sentia sua ereção pulsar de encontro ao meu sexo enquanto seu corpo permanecia sobre o meu. Aquela sensação era boa demais para que eu agüentasse por muito tempo.

- Edward, o que quer que você queira fazer, acho bom se apressar... – Eu disse tais palavras entre suspiros a medida que Edward mordia o bico dos meus seios com tamanha força que causada uma dor que era revertida em prazer pelo meu corpo em menos de segundos, aquilo era irracional.

- Então me diga o que você quer Bella, que eu o farei.

- Me prove que você me deseja como disse antes meu amor, ou você não me deseja? Não tem nada que você queira fazer comigo? – Por milésimos de segundo me vi aterrorizada com tal pensamento, mas não tive tempo de prosseguir com ele demasiadamente.

- Foi você quem pediu por isso.- Foi tudo que eu o ouvi dizer antes de perceber que eu era carregada até o banheiro. Cada uma de minhas pernas encontrava-se ao redor do corpo de Edward, que estava somente com suas boxers. Eu sentia seu membro pulsar querendo rasgar o tecido que separava-nos de nosso deleite.

- Edward, o que você pretende? – eu estava um pouco confusa, já havíamos nos amado em um banheiro antes, não era algo tão inapropriado, ou poderia ser?

Ele não respondeu, só me dei conta de suas intenções quando senti minhas costas contra a parede úmida, pelo vapor causado pela água quente do chuveiro. Sem me deixar cair Edward arrancou suas roupas remanescentes e me penetrou sem nenhum aviso o que me fez gemer mais alto do que eu mesma esperava. O jeito como nos encaixávamos perfeitamente nunca me cansaria. Sua virilidade pulsante dentro de mim era algo indescritível. Edward era perfeito pra mim em todos os sentidos. Seu membro moldava-se em mim sem sobrar ou faltar espaço.

Eu estava tão perdida em meus devaneios sobre nossa perfeição que só então percebi que os movimentos de Edward eram cada vez mais ferozes. Ele me prendia pela cintura com força, estocando em mim da mesma maneira. Minhas costas batiam na parede mas nada comparava-se ao prazer que eu sentia. Edward ia mais fundo e mais rápido cada vez que entrava e saía de mim. Quando eu pensava em reclamar por sua ausência eu era novamente preenchida de forma ainda mais indefinível.

- Mais Edward! – Era a única coisa que eu era capaz de pensar. E ele não me decepcionava.

- Assim meu amor? – Ele replicava com um sorriso malicioso.

- Isso Edward, assim, isso, Ohhhh – Tornava-se a cada momento mais difícil controlar meus gemidos.

- Você não sabe como é bom estar dentro de você Bella... – Edward falava entre urros de prazer.

- Então me fale meu amor, me conte em detalhes como é. Mesmo falando, suas estocadas não diminuíam de ritmo.

- Você é tão quente Bella, tão molhada, que eu fico em duvida se fico dentro de você ou se devo desfrutar de você de outra maneira.

- Que outra maneira? – Perguntei mesmo sabendo a resposta.

- Ah meu amor, seu gosto é melhor do que qualquer outro, por mim eu poderia passar a eternidade vivendo somente dele. Ouvindo você gritar meu nome, pedindo por mais.

- Então você gosta quando eu falo seu nome é? – Eu não esperei pela reposta dessa vez. Sentia que eu estava próxima do meu paraíso e deixei que as sensações me dominassem.

Eu gritei de prazer me esquecendo de tudo e todos ali. E aquilo parecia ter feito Edward sair de si. Seus movimentos eram quase violentos, nosso suor se misturava ao vapor e ambos urrávamos de prazer até que chegamos ao clímax juntos.

Eu estava exausta, porém tampouco queria parar. Assim que senti Edward me libertando de minha prisão o empurrei até o chuveiro. Fiquei de joelhos para que pudesse vislumbrar seu membro já ereto novamente. Sem pensar duas vezes, levei minha boca por toda sua extensão, fazendo o corpo de Edward se contrair e suas mãos irem de encontro a minha cabeça guiando meus movimentos, o deixei fazer.

- Ah Bella, isso, assim...

- Assim como meu amor? – Parei para falar, já que queria fazer que Edward falasse EXATAMENTE o que queria.

- Assim Bella... Uhh – Ele conseguiria fazer melhor.

- Não estou entendendo Edward – Fiz cara de duvida.

- Eu quero "ele" todo na sua boca Bella, para poder... – Não o deixei terminar.

Comecei a fazer movimentos rápidos, abocanhando toda a extensão de seu membro, e agradecendo a não necessidade de respiração. Edward já tinha suas mãos completamente emaranhadas pelo meu cabelo quando senti um tremor mais forte vir por todo o seu corpo e sua mão me puxar na direção contrária, mas permaneci ali sem me mover para poder sentir seu gosto. Edward então, se liberou na minha boca e eu pude sentir seu gosto. Era parecido com seu cheiro, uma mistura de mel e hortelã, algo indizível.

Logo assim que terminei Edward me levantou e me beijou, sentindo seu próprio gosto em minha boca. Aquilo pareceu tê-lo estimulado eu estava na cama novamente, mas dessa vez, Edward encontrava-se em baixo de mim, me colocando sentada sobre seu rosto. Por um instante pensei em impedi-lo, mas logo em seguida pude sentir sua língua percorrer toda a extensão do meu sexo.

- Uhh – Foi tudo que conseguir dizer ao mesmo tempo que meu corpo vibra sobre o rosto de Edward. Ele mordia, chupava e lambia primeiramente o clitóris, fazendo com que seu nome caísse por meus lábios repetidas vezes.

- Oh Edward, eu não agüento mais! – No momento em que eu disse isso senti que sua língua parara de explorar meu sexo. A par de reclamar senti seu dedo invadindo minha entrada e sua língua trabalhando em meu clitóris. Eu não agüentaria nem mais um minuto. E assim se fez. Cheguei a meu limite e sentia meu liquido escorrendo por minhas coxas e seguindo sua trilha sentia a língua de Edward limpando cada gota do meu orgasmo.

Assim que saí de cima dele, percebi sua ereção latente e levei menos de um segundo para me posicionar em cima dela surpreendendo Edward, que urrou enquanto eu afundava sobre ele. Deixei todo o pudor de lado e comecei a me movimentar sobre ele com o máximo de sensualidade que eu conseguia, agradecendo por não poder ficar rosa nas bochechas.

Percebi seu olhar fixo em meus seios, e tentei agir antes de pensa. Tirei uma de suas mãos da minha cintura e a levei até um deles. Pela primeira vez não o vi hesitar ou pedir permissão. Ele apertou meu seio esquerdo com força, e aquilo só me fazia querer cada vez mais.

- Oh Edward! Eu não agüento mais! Foi a ultima coisa a dizer antes de ambos chegarmos ao clímax juntos novamente e eu cair ao seu lado.

- Bella, isso foi...

- Surreal. – Eu completei.

- Mas eu ainda não terminei. – Ele sorriu seu sorriso torto e se pôs de joelhos na cama me trazendo com ele. Ele me colocou de costas para si, beijando meu pescoço, nuca, e deitando seu corpo sobre o meu lentamente. Só percebi o que ele pretendia instantes depois. Ele realmente iria fazer o que queria comigo e eu não podia negar que amava todas aquelas novas sensações.

- Eu te amo Bella. – Foi a ultima coisa que o ouvir dizer antes de o sentir me penetrar naquela posição. A intensidade de tudo era diferente, o teor de tudo era diferente, o grau de perversão também. Eu sabia que Edward me amava, eu não tinha duvida nenhuma disso, mas aquilo tinha um novo aspecto, algo mais carnal do que o normal, algo mais sexual.

- Eu nunca imaginei que você pudesse ficar mais apelativa ou mais apetitosa pra mim Bella, mas assim é como um pecado. – Ele falou em meio a urros e sons que eu não conseguia distinguir.

- Apenas faça o que você tanto tem vontade de fazer mon amour. – Tentei usar a única coisa de francês que eu sabia. Senti sua mão direita enroscando-se em meus cabelos, e ele puxava-os de forma sensual, porém não me provocava dor alguma, ele sabia como fazer tudo, como se seus movimentos fossem coreografados, digno do Deus grego que era.

Tudo aquilo, a nova posição, a tensão, todo o clima de sedução e o cheiro de sexo que impregnava o lugar me levaram ao clímax antes de Edward, que me seguiu alguns segundos depois.

Foi uma experiência inédita, mas que me proporcionou um dos melhores momentos da minha vida, e espero que da de Edward também.

Ao cairmos exaustos lado a lado, apenas nos olhamos e era palpável a entrega que existia entre nós, o amor, a paixão e o desejo. Eu jamais reclamaria desse fator novamente, ou melhor, não tão cedo....

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Capítulo HOT, espero que gostem, afinal eu devia essa depois de tanto tempo sem escrever.

Comentem e me digam o que acha e dêem sujestões! Tenho algumas idéias para os próximos capitulos que envolvem conflitos pertinentes!

Beijomereview! *:


	9. She's not stupid

Ed POV

Toda aquela experiência com Bella havia sido algo indescritível. Eu não merecia. Eu tinha uma mulher que me amava, que deu a vida por mim, e ainda era capaz de fazer tudo aquilo ainda por mim? Acho que seres como eu devem ter algo intercedendo por nós, devem sim.

Os últimos dias se seguiram em perfeita harmonia. Ou quase isso. Eu ia trabalhar, deixava Bella na biblioteca e ia buscá-la. Há dois ou três dias, vi um sujeito estranho conversando com ela na saída da biblioteca, porém pensei que fosse apenas algum estudante ou algum interessado. Dias depois o mesmo cara esperava com ela na frente da biblioteca. Não queria perguntar nada à Bella, já que ela tratava-o com um tom profissional, mas eu sabia o quão linda ela era, já era assediada antes de ser uma de nós, agora, sua beleza era quase um insulto.

- Como foi o dia hoje meu amor? – Perguntei tentando soar o mais casual possível.

- O movimento tem aumentado muito desde que comecei a trabalhar aqui. A Sra. Hearthborn anda abismada. – Ela disse sorrindo. Sabia que ela se sentia útil desse jeito.

- Deve ser o período de exames das faculdades e colégios meu amor. – Encorajei-a.

- Também achei que fosse, porém nem nessas épocas o movimento aumenta tanto por aqui. Mas fico feliz, devem ser os novos livros.

Eu sabia o porquê do movimento ter aumentado tanto ultimamente. E eu apostaria um braço como a maioria dos novos freqüentadores eram homens. Eu não devia, mas o pensamento me enfureceu, e sem perceber quase esmaguei o volante do carro.

- O que está havendo Edward? – Bella parecia não ter notado meu raciocínio.

- Nada meu amor, estava pensando em uns problemas no hospital. – Sorri calidamente pra ela.

- Podemos ir? Combinei com Alice de comprar umas maquiagens novas.

- Claro meu amor, mas a noite você é minha certo?

- Como se eu pudesse fazer outra coisa. – Ela sorriu um sorriso que me acalmou.

Dirigi para casa um pouco calado. Bella havia mudado muito. Além da beleza e da transformação física, seu gosto havia mudado. Ela se tornara uma mulher, não mais uma adolescente. Era mais vaidosa, mas nem assim tornava-se vulgar. Vestia-se com elegância, uma elegância que atiçaria os sentidos de qualquer homem. Perguntava-me se os seus "fãs" freqüentadores da biblioteca pensavam o mesmo. Decidi que iria visitá-la no trabalho qualquer dia desses. Eles precisavam ver que ela tinha um dono. Jamais havia pensado dessa forma, mas lembro-me dos pensamentos impuros sobre ela no colégio e deixo uma sensação enfurecedora tomar conta de mim.

- Bellinha, vamos ao shopping, abriu uma loja da MAC por lá.

- Edward, nos não iremos demorar. – Ela disse rindo com Alice puxando-a pela mão. Ela correu e sussurrou no meu ouvido – A noite sou somente sua.

Eu apenas mandei-lhe meu sorriso torto e fui até biblioteca. Teria uma grande cirurgia no outro dia.

Emmet apareceu na porta.

- E ae irmãozinhooooooooooo. – Irritante como sempre

- Olá Emmet. – Respondi meio seco

- Hmm que mau humor... Bellinha não anda te satisfazendo não?

- Sem piadinhas Emmet, estou vendo detalhes pra uma cirurgia amanha.

- Tudo bem maninho. As garotas se enfiaram naquele shopping e não vão sair tão cedo, quer apostar corrida?

Eu não sei por que, mas me pareceu algo divertido. Aceitei.

Eu ia descendo as escadas quando vi Carlisle, Emmet e Jasper esperando por mim. Tive medo de outra aposta ridícula.

- Você terá que ficar com o volvo Edward, Carlisle irá usar o Austin.

- Pera aí, a corrida é de carro? – Emmet era um selvagem, gostava de agressão física.

- O que ficar em ultimo paga a conta do Texas.

- Que Texas? Não to entendendo mais nada Emmet. – Eu estava realmente confuso, tentei ler alguns pensamentos, mas estavam emaranhados demais.

- Texas é um bar Edward, não faz mal nenhum a gente se divertir um pouco. As garotas vivem no shopping e enfurnadas em boutiques e chazinhos, fiquei calmo. – Quem intercedeu foi Jasper.

Sendo bem honesto eles tinham um pouco de razão. Agora elas trabalhavam e tinha umas amigas pela cidade, eram convidadas pra todo tipo de evento de moda e caridade. Vivíamos ali enfurnados feito hmm... Bundões? Não faria mal nenhum eu ir.

- Tudo bem, onde iremos correr? – Eles pareciam incrédulos por eu ter aceitado tão rápido.

- Na estrada na floresta, e VALE TUDO. – Emmet estava tão excitado que só faltava ir quicando até o jeep.

Estávamos prontos. Eu no Volvo, Carlisle no Austin, Emmet no jeep e Jasper na moto. Não precisávamos de ninguém para dar a largada, sabíamos exatamente quando partir.

Sabia que Emmet jamais ganharia provavelmente ele pagaria a conta, a disputa acirrada ficou por minha conta e de Jasper. Rosalie havia feito algumas alterações na maldita moto, deixando-a muito mais potente do que já era costumeiramente. Jasper acabou ganhando, e realmente Emmet ficou por ultimo. Fomos pro tal bar no meu carro.

Achei que era uma dessas loucuras de Jasper, mas o lugar me parecia legal. Tocava uma musica que me parecia agradável ouvindo de fora, e me parecia sofisticado, estava quase achando que Emmet havia refinado seu gosto até entrar no lugar.

Eu não estava de todo errado, o lugar era sofisticado, e até requintado, exceto pelo cardápio. Procurei por algo para "beber" em vão. Na primeira pagina tinha a foto de uma garota dizendo: Petit Putain – Bordeux. E assim seguiam as próximas paginas. Da Alemanha, Holanda, Brasil... Eu podia dizer que estava PUTO com Emmet.

- Imaginou o que maninho? – Emmet gargalhava, e pude ver que Jasper e Carlisle estavam rindo da minha cara também.

- Vocês não pensam em usufruir do cardápio, estou correto? – Eu duvidava que eles traíssem suas respectivas damas.

- Edward, é diversão, nada passa dos limites. – Vindo de Jasper, eu não conseguia duvidar, ainda mais com ele manipulando minhas emoções.

Sentamos-nos e sem se quer pedir fomos servidos com bebidas verdes, com um gosto ácido. Maldito absinto. Todos éramos fortes, mas nem por isso insensíveis ao álcool. Não sei por que, mas nenhum de nós parou de beber, mesmo sabendo que devíamos. Minha visão e sentidos começavam a ser afetados, assim como minha memória. Era tarde, eu sabia que era, mas nenhum deles parecia querer ir embora. Talvez nem eu quisesse. As moças eram bonitas, eu amava Bella, isso era algo imutável, mas se dissesse que nunca havia olhado pra outra mulher estaria mentindo.

De repente uma cena me tirou de meus devaneios. Jasper estava beijando uma daquelas garotas, foi seguido por Emmet e por C-A-R-L-I-S-L-E. Eu esfregara os olhos, não acreditando naquilo. Uma das garotas veio até mim, e parou na minha frente. Pelo pouco que vi, parecia a primeira francesa do cardápio, não tinha mais de 20 anos. Ela sentou no meu colo, e eu simplesmente não a tirei dali, como sabia que deveria ter feito.

Procurei por Carlisle. Ele havia sumido com a tal garota, assim como Emmet e Jasper. Perguntei-me como tudo aquilo estava acontecendo, e se já havia acontecido antes, como eu não soubera durante tanto tempo? No tempo que perdi procurando por eles, me vi sendo arrastado pela garota para uma escada, que parecia levar até um lugar reservado. Onde estavam todos eles, eu precisava sair dali, se fizesse o que achava que iria fazer eu jamais me perdoaria.

Meu pensamento fluía devagar, e as vozes dos pensamentos alheios ecoavam na minha cabeça como uma multidão de protestantes. A voz da garota era mais forte...

"Ele é lindo, e me parece de família boa, não sei o que deve estar fazendo aqui, mas eu quero"

Tive pena, pensei na vida que ela devia levar naquele lugar, com todo tipo de homem. Tentei em vão achar meus irmãos novamente, só vi paredes de cor bordo, e uma enorme cama redonda. Eu estava num quarto, num quarto de bordel. A garota, que já estava com pouca roupa antes, vestia apenas uma misera lingerie agora. Era tão magra quanto Bella, os seios eram mais fartos, acredito que pelo silicone, um lugar dessa categoria deve proporcionar esse tipo de luxo.

Eu já estava na cama, a garota, por cima de mim, abrindo minhas calças, quando Emmet aparece na porta...

- A diversão acabou irmãozinho, haha. – Ele deu duas notas de $100 para a garota e me tirou dali quase no colo.

Carlisle dirigia, Jasper e eu, se pudéssemos, estaríamos dormindo no bando de trás, Emmet ria no bando da frente, se divertindo com tudo aquilo. Tentei checar as horas. Acordei de meu semi sono num pulo. ERAM 02h30min da manhaaa!

- O que vocês irão dizer à elas? – Perguntei quase desesperado

- Você foi porque quis Edward, se vira campeão. – Emmet zombava.

As luzes da casa estavam acesas, e o Porsche na garagem. Eu tinha mais medo do que dizer a elas, do que de toda uma geração dos Volturi.

- Edward, fique calmo, já fizermos isso outras vezes. – Jasper tentou ponderar, mas sentia seu nervosismo inundando o carro.

Carlisle estacionou e seguimos para a sala. Todos exalavamos bebida e perfumes baratos. Elas saberiam.

- O Texas pode ser um lugar traiçoeiro Jasper. – Alice tinha um tom enfurecido e exaltado.

- Essa ideia ridícula foi sua não foi Emmet? – Rosalie falava com mais desdém do que raiva.

- Belo exemplo Carlisle – Esme parecia triste e irônica.

Bella ainda não falara nada, parecia estar processando tudo aquilo. Todos pareciam esperar pela resposta dela, mas ela olhava pra baixo, e eu não conseguia ler sua expressão. Levaram eternos segundos até que ela levantasse o tosto e dissesse:

- Acredito que você ficará muito bem aqui em baixo, no seu carro, ou pode voltar para o Texas se quiser Edward. – Era um tom ríspido, que eu jamais a havia visto usar. Assim como eu todos ficaram espantados, e Bella subiu, dirigindo-se ao quarto e trancando-o, sabendo que eu jamais tentaria entrar no lugar.

Emmet sentia-se culpado, não imaginando as proporções que a sua brincadeirinha iria tomar. Cada um dirigia-se a seus respectivos quartos, e eu fique ali, na sala, pensando em tudo que acontecera na noite anterior. Horas ia até o piano, mas nada de bom saía dali. Eram quase 05h00min da manha, quando vi Bella descer as escadas, com olheiras maiores do que de costume. Sabia que se ela pudesse chorar, o havia feito a noite toda.

- Precisamos conversar, vamos subir. – Foi tudo que ela disse. Eu fiz exatamente dessa forma.

Subimos em silencio, nossos passos inaudíveis. Entramos, e ela trancou a porta atrás de mim.

- O que houve lá?

Eu não mentiria para Bella, não para ela.

- Bebemos, eu mais do que os outros, fiquei sozinho numa mesa, uma garota me arrastou até um quarto, me beijou, tentou tirar minhas roupas, até que Emmet me tirou de lá.

- Foi mesmo apenas isso? Ela estava séria

- Foi. – Era tudo que eu conseguia responder.

- Por que vocês foram até lá?

- Foi invenção de Emmet, quem perdesse a corrida pagava o bar, apenas não imaginei que tipo de bar.

- Eu jamais lhe privei de se divertir com seus irmãos ou mesmo com seu pai, apenas me mantenha informada e que as putas fiquem longe de você, estamos entendidos? – Novamente seca e ríspida.

- Claro meu amor, perdoe-me. – Implorei, num tom culpado.

- Está tudo bem, vou tomar um banho e me arrumar, acho que irei mais cedo para a biblioteca.

Bella entrou no banheiro, e me deixou sozinho no quarto. Estava claro que ela ainda estava chateada, e com toda razão, o que eu havia feito, não tinha desculpa. Ela merecia tão mais do que isso. Tudo o que ela já havia feito por mim. Levei vários minutos pensando num jeito de me redimir, até que Bella saísse do closet, que ela pediu para que fosse anexo ao banheiro, e num tamanho consideravelmente grande. Alicia a havia contaminado com o gosto pelas compras e pela moda, mas eu não me opunha, sabia que ela vestia-se, e arrumava-se para mim.

A visão que eu tive, me acordou do transe, e sabia que se eu precisasse respirar, morreria naquele instante. Bella vestia uma blusa branca de botões, com uma saia dessas estilo lápis, marcando seu corpo perfeito, de cor bordô, meias pretas e saltos. Os cabelos ondulavam sobre seus ombros, e a bolsa era da cor dos sapatos, preta. Ela sempre se vestia bem mesmo para ir trabalhar, mas não daquele jeito. Os estudantes com hormônios a flor da pele, posso dizer que o que não fossem gays, morreriam apenas de olhar para ela.

- Tchau meu amor, até a noite.

E ela saiu, sem que eu conseguisse emitir uma palavra sequer. O resto de meu dia foi mecânico. Os outros casais pareciam estar bem, talvez estivessem acostumados com isso. Assim que terminei a cirurgia, sai do hospital, e decidi que aquele seria o dia de fazer a surpresa para Bella no trabalho.

A biblioteca era grande, com muitos volumes e enormes estantes. Na mesa principal estava a Sra. Hearthborn.

- Boa noite Sra. Hearthborn, onde está Bella? – Fui cordial.

- Oh meu jovem, ela está em sua mesa, logo atrás das estantes de clássicos.

Caminhei na direção que me foi indicada. Bella estava em sua mesa, lendo pela milésima vez, O morro dos ventos uivantes. Completamente normal. O que não era normal, era o número de garotos, e até mesmo homens nas mesas à sua frente, sem nenhum livro consigo, apenas babando sob ela. Em menos de um segundo seus pensamentos me bombardearam. A maioria de fantasias sexuais com ela, nojentos. Eu estava na metade do meu caminho, quando Bella levantou-se e andou até a segunda estante para guarda o livro que lia. Seu andar era arrebatador, assim como tudo que havia nela. Os pescoços giravam em 360 se possível.

"Meu Deus, mas que delícia"

"Eu leria o Morro dos Ventos Uivantes quantas vezes ela quisesse"

Eu queria gritar, mas me controlei. Quando Bella virou-se me viu, e abaixou a cabeça. Quando viram a direção de seu olhar, a população masculina me olhou.

"Quem é o babaca?"

"Se ele acha que ela irá dar bola, pobre coitado"

"Um muleque"

Eu estava há menos de um metro dela, quando a virei e beijei seus lábios com mais vontade do que deveria. Bella retribuiu meu beijo, com uma parcela do que eu diria ser sofrimento.

Os pensamentos eram quase um uníssono: "MAS COMO?"

Sussurrei no ouvido de Bella:

- Você deveria usar uma aliança meu amor, os pensamentos não são nada agradáveis.

- Os pensamentos podem não ser, mas não sou bem eu que precisa desse tipo de cuidado Edward. – Ela estava certa, fui eu quem sucumbi.

- Me perdoe meu amor, pela milésima vez.

- Apenas vamos embora, por favor.

Ela pegou minha mão, acenamos para a Sra. Hearthborn e fomos até o carro. A multidão não tentou ser discreta para seguir-nos. Ficaram tão espantados com a situação quanto com o carro. Eu dirigia o Austin, causando ainda mais inveja, se é que fosse possível.

Dirigi até em casa em silencio, pela segunda vez. Chegando em casa, Bella pediu que fossemos até o quarto.

- Foi difícil apenas ver o quanto eles me desejam, imagina o quão difícil foi sentir o cheiro de outra mulher em você.

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Eu não sabia mais o que fazer a respeito. Muito menos o que responder.

Não percebi, nem sei como, mas Bella estava completamente nua a menos de um palmo de mim.

- Me conforta saber que nem ela, nem nenhuma outra será como eu. O que quer que aconteça, é em mim que você está pensando; no meu corpo; no meu rosto; na minha voz; na minha boca; em minhas mãos.

Ela ilustrava cada palavra que dizia, esfregando seu corpo no meu, encarando meu rosto com seus olhos, sussurrando com sua voz em meu ouvido, beijando-me os lábios, tocando-me... Era arrebatador, e constrangedor. Eu a havia traído, e ela me punia com amor.

- Eu não gostaria que isso se repetisse Edward, mas se acontecesse, continuarei pensando da mesma maneira.

- Jamais, jamais acontecerá de novo meu amor. – Eu disse com veemência.

- Apenas prove, que tudo o que eu disse é verdade.

Naquele instante entendi o que ela queria dizer. Eu devia amá-la como jamais faria com outra mulher. Não hesitei.

Em segundos estávamos nus, com os corpos colados, nos amando do um jeito arrebatador, com uma entrega que jamais imaginei que pudesse existir. Não demorou até que chegássemos ao clímax, e ficássemos abraçados durante longos minutos.

- Diga que estou perdoado Bella, eu preciso ouvir.

- Você esteve perdoado desde o início Edward, apenas queria que você refletisse, e se sentisse como eu me senti.

- Posso fazer um pedido meu amor? – Eu sabia que não estava no direito de pedir nada, mas sabia também que Bella jamais diria não para mim.

Ela apenas assentiu.

- Você pode colocar aquela roupa novamente?

Bella riu, e pareceu entender o recado. Levantou-se e foi até o closet. Voltou com a exata roupa que eu havia pedido, apenas não entendi o porquê de não vestir-se ali mesmo. Levantei-me e fui a sua direção. Percorri minhas mãos por casa centímetro do seu corpo, curvilíneo, perfeito.

- Coloque seu uniforme Edward. – Seu tom era de ordem. Fui até o banheiro, e vesti-me como ela havia pedido.

Estávamos os dois vestidos com nossas roupas de trabalho, devorando-nos com os olhos. Bella materializava o fetiche de muitos homens. Eu queria possuí-la naquele momento, mas sabia que aquilo correria do jeito dela.

Ela andou até mim.

- Sabe doutor, eu ando com algumas dores no peito.

Antes de terminar de falar, sua blusa de botões estava aberta, mostrando uma lingerie no mesmo tom da saia, de rendas que contrastavam com sua pele branca e deixavam seus seios ainda mais convidativos.

- Doutor, o Senhor poderia examinar?

Peguei meu estetoscópio, encostei e senti seus batimentos ausentes. Bella pegou minha mão e levou até seu seio esquerdo, ainda por cima do soutien.

- Bem aqui doutor, o que acha que é?

Massageei seu seio, quase esquecendo-me da brincadeira.

- A Senhorita poderia tirar a blusa pra mim por favor?

- É Sra. Doutor, sou casada. – Bella deu um sorriso de canto, parecido com o meu.

- Desculpe-me, Sra. Cullen.

- Sabe Doutor, também tenho sentido algumas dores na parte de baixo das costas. – Bella encostou os cotovelos na cama, empinando a bunda em minha direção.

Toquei sua lombar, apertando sua cintura com firmeza.

- Eu precisaria que a Sra. Tirasse a saia para que eu pudesse examinar com mais precisão.

Bella virou-se, olhando-me nos olhos e abaixando a saia vagarosamente, revelando uma calcinha bordô, minúscula e transparente, grudada em sua cinta liga. Engoli seco. Ela voltou a ficar na mesma posição de antes, fazendo o minúsculo pedaço de pano mostrar parte de seu sexo. Aquela visão era demais pra mim. Encostei minha ereção em Bella, fazendo-a sentir o efeito que tinha sobre mim. Minha mão escorregou até seu centro, que já pulsava e estava pronto pra mim.

- Doutor! Eu sou uma mulher casada! – Ela exclamou fazendo sua melhor cara de surpresa.

- Eu também sou Sra. Cullen, e amo minha esposa por sinal, mas a Sra. é algo fora do comum, é irresistível.

Bella arremeçou-me na cama, imaginei que esta fosse quebrar, mas fiquei ali, vislumbrando Bella de um jeito tão sedutor como jamais a havia visto antes. Bella ficou em pé sobre mim, me dando a perfeita visão de seu sexo.

- Você fica muito tentador babando desse jeito Doutor, quase um paciente da ala geriátrica. – Ela gargalhou.

Ela tirava as meias vagarosamente, e num ato quase invisível aos meus olhos, amarrou meus pulsos com as meias. Ela sabia que aquilo jamais me deteria, mas sabia também, que eu estava jogando o jogo dela.

Ela agachou-se, não beijando meus lábios, mas lambendo-os, e tirando toda aquela roupa que me separa dela.

Seus movimentos eram quase como os de um gato, esgueirando-se rapidamente. Quando eu estava totalmente nu, Bella livrou-se do soutien e da minúscula calcinha, ficando completamente exposta para mim. Ela posicionou-se acima da minha cabeça, descendo vagarosamente com seu sexo perigosamente perto de minha boca. Eu podia sentir seu gosto, quando pense que finalmente poderia saboreá-la, ela num único momento, estava segurando meu membro, com ele a poucos centímetros de seus lábios.

- Essas meias não irão me segurar por muito tempo Bella. – Eu disse num sorriso de lado.

- Não vou precisar chamar Emmet pra se juntar a nossa brincadeira não é meu amor? – Ela não era louca de fazer aquilo.

- Você jamais faria isso Bella – Eu queria gargalhar.

- Emmmeeeeeeeeet – Ela gritou e sorriu pra mim.

Ela realmente havia feito isso? Emmet abriu a porta e separou comigo amarrado na cama e uma Bella risonha coberta por um lençol.

- Deixou Bella me chamar para brincar foi maninho? Emmet ria escandalosamente.

- Emmet, poderia trazer aquela coisinha que pedi?

- Claro cunhadinha.

Que diabos estava acontecendo?

Em minutos Emmet entregou um pacote para Bella e saiu do quarto.

- As meias podem não te segurar Doutor, mas isso vai mantê-lo obediente por algum tempo.

Ela tirou dali correntes enormes, que ela sabia que eu destruiria em segundos.

- Eu andei treinando minhas habilidades Edward, e descobri que além de projetar meu escudo sobre mim, posso transferi-lo para objetos também.

- Você transferiu seu escudo para essas correntes? – Ela estava ficando louca

- Você foi desobediente meu amor, tem que pagar o preço.

Ela já havia me acorrentado, e eu só sairia dali quando ela deixasse.

- Vamos retomar de onde parei.

Bella dessa vez, colocou todo o meu membro em sua boca, em movimentos rápidos e habilidosos. Eu não duraria nem 5 minutos.

- Bella, mais, por favor!

- Você quer mais? Pobrezinho... Acho que quero me satisfazer primeiro

Ela sentou sob meu abdômen, e começou a se tocar. Eu sentia seu liquido escorrendo pela minha barriga, eu queria poder saboreá-lo. Ela parecia ter advinhado.

- Você quer meu amor? E estendeu os dedos até minha boca.

- É tudo que mais quero Bella.

Quando fui em direção a seus dedos, ela colocou-os na própria boca, me fazendo urrar de prazer e desespero. Era a coisa mais sensual que eu já a vira fazer, mais do que da vez em que nos tocamos juntos.

- Acho que agora eu entendo porque você gosta disso... – Ela disse lambendo seu ultimo dedo.

Ela continuou se tocando, deixando meu nome cair por seus lábios diversas vezes, e seu liquido escorria cada vez mais por meu corpo. Eu poderia gozar só com aquela situação. Bella havia virado uma mulher, uma mulher e tanto.

- Ohh Edward... – Ela estava se liberando, eu sentia suas vibrações sobre mim,

- Pelo amor de Deus Bella, eu prefiro a morte a continuar desse jeito!

- Seus desejos são ordens Doutor – Um sorriso malicioso invadiu seu rosto.

Ela lançou-se sobre minha ereção, e eu pude sentir o quão excitava ela estava. Eu lançava meus quadris contra ela com força, e Bella cavalgava sobre mim com uma força que u podia jurar impossível.

- Eu vou... Ahh Ahh.. – Bella estava perto de seu ápice.

- Olhe pra mim meu amor – Pedi, e ela assim fez.

Chegamos juntos ao limite, e Bella caiu exausta sobre mim.

- Você já pode me libertar meu amor.

Ela soltou as correntes sem dizer uma palavra.

- Garotos maus, merecem ser punidos Edward...

- Se for essa minha punição, você me incentiva a cometer mais erros.

- Você não ousaria. – Seu tom era mais melancólico do que autoritário, como se aquilo a remetesse a uma má lembrança.

- Jamais meu amor, jamais....


End file.
